


Just One Word

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, One chapter has blood in it and it a vampire au, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: These are all different one worded prompts sent to me over on Tumblr that I've turned into short one-shots. Most are fluff, but the occasional angst is there.





	1. Snake

“What is that?!” Roman’s affronted voice broke through the calm of Deceit’s morning, that was in fact actually rather calm.

He’d gotten himself a nice little cup of tea while he munched on some of Patton’s raisin covered cookies that had just been made the night before, and all of them for Deceit. So he felt a little miffed when it was all ruined thanks to Roman’s loud voice, worst of all the thing that he seemed to be so rudely pointing at.

“What? I don’t think that you meant to say, who.” Deceit tartly snipped back at Roman, watching the creative side look confused for a split second before he finally seemed to grasp just what he was saying, or at least attempting to say to Roman. “This isn’t my snake, her name isn’t Clara.” He smoothly snapped back at Roman, as he curled his finger under the chin of beloved snake friend, all as her tongue lazily flicked in and out upon seeing Roman.

The python moved rather slowly, curling up Deceit’s shoulders until her head rested up on top of his messy set of colored curls to look Roman right in the eyes, while Roman took a fearful step back halfway expecting Deceit’s little pet to strike out on command. Although the only thing that seemed interested in was just flicking her tongue in and out, again and again, she did it to the point that Roman just felt confused by it.

“She isn’t old, and she can see well. She doesn’t want you to pet her, Clara definitely doesn’t like head scratches.” Deceit helpfully put in, before shoving another chunk of cookie in his mouth as Roman’s expression morphed once again into something along the lines of distaste towards his snake.

“And get my hands and nails slimy? No thank you.” Roman snipped, and he clearly expected that to be the end of it, and it was, at least until Deceit spun around in his spinning breakfast bar stool leaping up to his feet. Despite the fact that Deceit was a whole couple of inches shorter than him, Deceit had an air around him that made him seem so much more imposing than he really was, especially this early in the morning.

“Snakes!” Deceit seethed openly, as he ground his teeth trying for once to spit the truth out rather than constantly lie and lie. “Sssnakess..don’t..they don’t sssecrete ssslime you dunce!” He practically hissed, his clenched fists shaking for a split second before he suddenly seized Roman’s hand, and before the princely side could jerk it back he let Roman’s fingers rest against his own scales.

Everything, absolutely everything seemed to come to a complete stop now, as Roman seemed to be wincing back, obviously expecting his fingers to come back coated in slime or mucus. Just or there to be…smoothness? It was almost like a silky smooth texture, no..more like the texture of a pear that had been polished to perfection. Deceit was right, snakes weren’t slimy after all.

“Interesting.” Roman softly murmured, and once Deceit released Roman’s wrist allowing him to pull away, Roman kept his hand there, allowing the pad of his thumb to slowly drift over the accumulation of scales on Deceit’s face. His eyes drifted slowly over them before they locked onto Deceit’s bi-colored eyes, and there they stayed. “Do you have scales anywhere else? Or…are there other ways that you’re like a snake?” He couldn’t help the tiny smirk that curled onto his lips once he said that, as Deceit’s cheeks lit to be a bright pink.

Perhaps snakes weren’t so bad after all.


	2. Sick

To be honest, Logan didn’t really get it, he didn’t get the reason behind why he felt the way he did. They were not in the flu season, and Thomas had been just a little bit better about caring for his health in the last one, and yet…the things that he felt only pointed to him being sick.

The alleviated heartbeat, a burning temperature, his lungs not properly functioning sometimes, and the real kicker was the clammy feeling he would get in his palms. It just didn’t make sense to him, it hadn’t started until just about a month ago, which was well past the time it would take to recover from a cold, so it must be something much more serious than a simple cold.

Thus he had taken to his room, many of the symptoms had become uncontrollable at this point, all it had taken was Patton to smile at him with his warm caring smile before he felt his heart rate going through the roof. After that instance, he had attempted to avoid Patton at all costs, the moral side could not be allowed to get sick no matter what. Logan would never be able to forgive himself if he had gotten Patton as sick as he was now, and so the most logical solution was to distance himself.

Even if it seemed like his abrupt distance from Patton had harmed the other’s feelings, Logan could at least reassure himself that once this terrible sickness was over, all could go back to the way they were before. For now, though, he had to deal with the chasm that Patton’s absence had left in its wake. He could deal with this, he just had to power through, the others could help him deal with this.

At least that was what he had hoped for, Roman’s bombastic attitude was somewhat similar to Patton’s, and Virgil knew how to listen when things seemed dire on his end. All it took was a single glance from Virgil before the anxious side seemed to know that something was up.

“Lo…you alright?” The worried tone accompanied by the rare look of concern towards him, made one of the symptoms pop up. He felt his face heating up, and as it did so he watched with a mounting horror as Virgil leaned in his cool hand pressing against the logical side’s forehead. “You look a little bit flushed Lo, are you alright? You have been sleeping right?”

It was too much, far too much as Roman looked over to them as well, carrying his own doting look as the princely side pressed the back of his hand against Logan’s cheek.

“You do look a little warm…” Roman mused, watching as the red touched the tips of Logan’s ears, it was quite odd as none of them were sick, and yet Logan… A look of realization pooled in Roman’s warm brown eyes before he pulled his hand away, tugging on the hem of Virgil’s jacket he led the anxious side away.

Clearly wanting to talk to him alone.

Right then, Logan felt his throat seize in a kind of terror that he hadn’t even been aware of at that moment, so before he even knew it he was stepping back once and then again. He couldn’t get them sick as well, and surely now they would place him in a quarantine in order to prevent his sickness from spreading around like the zombie plague. Logan needed to get to his room, there he would be safe from contracting his illness to the others. He could stay there, stay until it passed.

A solid bump on his back though stopped from him getting so much as another step away from the others, and glancing behind him, the soft sea of baby blue material let him know just who it was that had blocked off his escape.

“Lo-berry!” Patton beamed at him with a smile that seemed far too wide for his face, as his hand clamped down around Logan’s shoulder, preventing him from taking so much as another step away from him. “I haven’t seen you around in a while, why is that?” Patton practically crooned the words out, all silken but underlain with a serious tone.

Oh, he was in trouble, nobody avoided Patton without telling him precisely why.

“I’ve been sick!” Logan instinctively blurted out, watching as Patton blinked in confusion for a split second before Logan carried on telling him all about the symptoms he’s been having. “I…didn’t want to get you..any of you sick.” He tried to clarify once again.

“Oh, Logie…” Patton’s sharp shark-toothed smile, turned soft and mushy as he leaned into Logan gripping him tight as Roman and Virgil came back over to them. “You aren’t sick kiddo, you’re just…”

“In love.” Roman softly added, before Virgil piped up with a rugged grin on his face.

“Lovesick.”


	3. Sorry

The taste of blood was all that Logan could taste on his tongue, as he blankly stared up at the night sky that was twinkling away completely unaware of just how his entire life was bleeding away. The seconds stretched into what felt like an eternity for him, and the minutes felt even longer to him as he felt the cold from cobblestoned path seeping into his bones. A strange numbness was seeping into him, it no longer even hurt and right now it felt so much easier to just close his eyes and wade into the stream of his thoughts. It would have been like dipping his head into warm bath water and just peacefully fading away.

At least, it would have had the sobbing figure hunched over him, pressing his hand to Logan’s neck pathetically attempting to keep what little blood remained inside him from spilling out onto the dirtied alley ground.

He should have known better, walking through an abandoned alleyway during the pitch black night of winter with no one else around was just him begging for trouble. He had thought that it would be alright, a quick run down to the bakery and a quick jog back to his home was all that it would have taken him. At least until he had bumped into an old friend, a really old friend.

“I’m sorry!” The figure that was rapidly dimming in color sobbed out to him, faintly Logan could practically feel the shuddering of the other’s body. “I’m so sorry! I was just so hungry! Logan, please..please stay with me!”

This couldn’t have been real, this in no way could be real. It combatted almost every known science to this date, and the fact that his friend..his dearly beloved friend that he had shared so many nights with, as well as kisses, was dead.

He had gone to his funeral, he had wept and he had cried until his chest ached unlike anything he had ever felt before, and yet…here he was.

Logan opened his mouth, and a stream of red gushed down his lips and the figure sobbed even harder, especially as a cough rattled his body allowing him to finally spit out the blood that had welled up in his mouth and lungs. A tired smile quirked onto his lips before he found himself reaching up, he hadn’t had a chance to say it before when his beloved had died to cruelly but now, now he had an honest chance to say it all. His palm cupped the other’s face, and he felt those freezing cold tears mix with his own blood that stained his once lover’s mouth.

“Patton,” He crooned softly, “Don’t be sorry, it’s alright..I promise, you have no reason to be sorry about anything. I love you too much to hold this against you, and..” Another cough wracked his body, and he felt Patton’s cold grip on him tighten. “I am glad that it is you…I am glad that I will not die alone somewhere with no one to mourn me. Dying in your arms…it does not warrant a sorry to me.” He whispered out, his voice getting lighter and lighter as the darkness in his vision enclosed around him.

This was alright, Patton was holding him close, it didn’t matter what his lover had come back as, as long as he continued to hold him until his very last moments, it would be alright. Eventually, he felt his eyes slowly drift shut, and all became warm once again.

“I’m sorry,” Patton whispered once again, guilt gnawing at his heart like one of the many rats that scurried around the filthy alley they had found themselves in. He whispered it again and again, as he brought his wrist up to his pearly white fangs, biting into his own flesh and letting the crimson liquid of his own blood seep out and into Logan’s mouth.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered again, as he listened to Logan’s heartbeat coming to a complete stop, just as his once beautiful blue eyes opened once again. This time a terrifying red.

 

 


	4. Blue

It was a color that he couldn’t help but to see, when all other colors seemed dull in comparison there was just something about the way that he made that one color pop out from all of the rest. Everything seemed so unimportant in compared to him and the color that was his, that baby blue color. The color of the sky after an absolutely awful rainstorm, the sight of the sky without a cloud in sight, and the brightest blue on a rainbow. In everything that he did day to day, that colored followed him. It brightened up the room whenever he walked in, and when he left..it was like witnessing the sun go down.

His beaming smile, the cardigan tied around his shoulders, and the blue polo that seemed like the total opposite to his own pitch black one.

“Patton…” Logan’s voice held just a hint of uncertainty in it as he stood at the entrance of the other’s room, he didn’t dare to take even a single step inside. As Roman was fond of saying, he had come here on a mission and he wouldn’t be deterred by the clinging simple emotions of nostalgia. So he remained there at the door, as Patton looked up from where he had been coloring something for past half hour with a broken blue crayon.

“Yes, Logie?” The teasing voice felt almost too much for Logan, and he almost backed out of it right then and there, the only thing that was keeping him frozen there was that his feet felt like someone had tied weights to them. Preventing him from even getting a single step away from Patton’s room.

“May I tell you something?” Logan inquired with an innocent, yet somehow cute tilt of his head that made Patton’s insides go all fuzzy for a second. Upon seeing the nod from the moral side Logan coached himself as he took a deep breath, his hands must have been shaking and he must have looked as stiff as all hell given that Patton’s eyes worriedly trailed down to his hands.

Logan shoved them into his pockets, the little slip of paper was there, both comforting him and reassuring him that he had gone over this just about a thousand times in the comfort of his own room. He had prepared and he had rehearsed enough to say this right and not mess up, so it was either now or never.

“There are a thousand shades of blue,” Logan began slowly, his voice quivered for a split second before he managed to calm himself down. “A thousand shades and a thousand names for the colors of blue that have not yet even been discovered. There is sky blue, royal blue, turquoise, space, teal, Olympic… I could go on, but I’m sure that you get the idea. Every day the sky is another blue, each one different than the last. But compared to all of them…you’re the brightest and the most beautiful blue around. I love your shade of blue.”

All throughout his talk, Logan could feel his cheeks growing darker and darker, as Patton’s eyes widened upon realizing just what was happening right here and now. The crayon that he had been using to color with dropped from his fingers and landed with a soft thud on the floor. It too was soon forgotten about as Patton stumbled off of the bed, practically throwing himself at Logan with no hints of hesitation whatsoever. With a hushed whisper of words that the logical side wouldn’t ever in his entire life forget.

“I love your blue too.”


	5. Overcast

“Why does it have to be so dismal today of all days?” The sound of Roman’s whining could practically be heard down the hall, as the other dramatically laid himself out on the couch letting his legs flop over the side of the armrest. His arm was thrown over his face in an equally dramatic fashion, as the weather that he was pertaining to outside visible from the blinds of their window did indeed look rather overcast.

Virgil was rather thankful that he had slipped his headphones on while he still could, only watching Roman make his exaggerated movements while drowning out his voice in a sea of Hamilton music blasting in his ears. Here he was able to gently bob his head from side to side as Roman whined once more, and here he was determined to stay.

“Aw cheer up kiddo, think of it like this. If it does rain, and its not thundering then we’ll go out and play in the rain. How does that sound?” Patton offered Roman a warm chocolate cookie as he attempted to raise hopes once more, praying that those very same hopes wouldn’t come crashing down like the fall of Rome. “I know that you were really looking forward to trying out that new stage in the park. But…” Patton hesitated, clearly trying to come up with something that satiates Roman’s needs in his dire time of need.

Although, judging by the look on his face, it clearly wasn’t working out for him one little bit, as the only thing he managed to come up with was a blank.

“If it stays this overcast, we will remodel the entire living room into a stage, and even I..I will perform with you. If you wish it..I will also sing.” Patton threw Logan an increasingly thankful look, the moment that Roman moved his hand from over his face, almost immediately sitting up the bright look renewed in his eyes and a look of inspiration coming over him.

“You mean it?” He asked, his voice brimming with excitement as his hands trembled with enthusiastic energy, his forlorn and overcast mood all but forgotten as he stared at his normally reserved and calm housemate that rarely wanted anything to do with his theatrics. Yet somehow had the voice of an absolute angel, sometimes, life had odd ways of doing things.

Even so, Logan tensely nodded his head as he placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, preventing him from retreating back into the kitchen. “You heard me right, and I do not go back on promises. Should the weather stay this dismal, I will perform with you.” Here Logan cocked an eyebrow up, and Roman felt his excitement grow ten times stronger with his friend’s next words. “If that is, you manage to write me a good enough piece.”

Just then it was like a firecracker had exploded in Roman’s chest, as he leaped up from the couch he had thrown himself onto, the weather was all but forgotten as he grasped Logan by his shoulders.

“My dearest Logan! I will write you the best song that has ever existed in all of ever!” He blurted out, smacking a kiss onto both of Logan’s cheeks before he darted out of the room, leaving a very flustered nerd with rosy red cheeks behind as he did.


	6. Lamp

Tapping the bulb that was constantly flickering on and off, Logan couldn’t help but to growl in annoyance at the lamp that was just refusing to work at this point. He’d replaced the damned thing’s bulb just about three times in the past week now and yet it refused to stay lit. Now it was just becoming an annoyance at this point, and one he wasn’t sure that he could deal with too much longer.

He set the thing down with a heavy thump, too heavy judging by the way that it rattled his pens and pencils. He had so much work that he needed to get done, and proper lighting was key if he didn’t want to get a headache by straining his eyes so much. He’d learned that much from the past.

Downstairs he heard them, his three housemates all laughing together and having a swell time without him, the thought of it was something that elicited a painful feeling in his chest. They’d all bought this house together, so that they could all be part of a family since their biological one seemed to mess up someone along the way of being an actually nice family. They’d known each other separately in high school and had only gotten closer in college, and yet…now that they had moved in they all seemed so happy without him.

Bills, house payments, fines, and other such serious adult things were left to Logan. He had the most knowledge about them being a business graduate, and he was happy to not burden the others with this kind of thing. Still, he couldn’t help but to feel…cut off in some way from the others.

Once again he methodically tapped the bulb of his lamp, it flickered weakly sputtering out a little bit more light before once again going dark. He heard more laughter from downstairs, and just like that his shoulders slumped, he wasn’t going to get any work done tonight, and he could always catch up tomorrow when he had the light of day coming in through his window.

So with a heavy sigh, he scooted his chair back, his back cracked at the action, really reminding him of how long he had been at it. Looking down at the lamp, Logan let out one last suffering sigh before he flipped the switch of the lamp off before heading to his door. Opening it, he nearly bumped straight into Virgil who was huddled outside of his room.

“Virgil…” He cooly said, eyeing the metal screwdriver in his quiet housemate’s hand, before it was abruptly hidden behind the other’s back. “What are you doing?” A raised eyebrow came with the question, and he watched Virgil nervously shuffle his feet. Virgil was a terrible liar, and he was even worse at hiding things.

“I uh…wanted to see if you would come down and join us?” It was phrased as more of a question but even so, Logan was still pretty skeptical about that.

“And what does a screwdriver have to do with that?” He cooly returned, and watching the color slowly spread over Virgil’s cheeks, he couldn’t help but for the corner of his lips to lift in a slow smirk. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about electricity? Would you Virgil?” He couldn’t help it, not as the teasing tone unveiled itself as he methodically stalked forward, watching as Virgil took step after step back from him.

“I…” Virgil’s cheeks felt like they were on fire at this point, as Logan had that cool, calm, and collected smirk on his face. That smirk like he knew exactly had their hand in the cookie jar just by the fact of who wore what that day, Roman always liked to say it was because Logan watched too much Sherlock, but really they all knew it was because Logan knew them so well. “I was messing with your power so that you’d come out and actually interact with us! You just stay in your room all day doing business stuff, it isn’t fair to you!” He finally came out with it, really it was just like a bandaid he just needed to rip it off.

“You…messed with my lamp so we could have a movie night?” The pure confusion in Logan’s tone said everything, and somehow it made Virgil feel less worse about the fiddling around he had done with deadly electricity. He knew what he had been doing, but still.

“I mean yeah dude, you work your butt off for us. So that we can stay here and so that we can continue to live without the fees slowly killing us. You deserve some time off.” Virgil explained, slowly sliding the screwdriver into his back pocket, finally extending his hand out to Logan. “So come on, relax.”

 

 


	7. Hiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- Kidnapping and cult stuff. Good ending though.

Just opening his eyes felt like a chore at this point, his head throbbed in agony as he blinked a few times. There was a dull ringing in his ears, that was slowly but surely drown out by a different sound, his back and his muscles felt sore as he attempted to move his arms. Just to find that no matter how hard he tugged at them a rope held them firmly in place.

He was firmly being held in place by four long strands of rope, two for his ankles, and two for his wrists on..on what looked like a stone altar. The room itself wasn’t that big, but it was certainly big enough to hold everyone who resided within it. Torches were even screwed to the earthy walls, the smoke trailing up before disappearing through a small circular vent in the roof. Where faintly, just faintly he could see the tiniest hint of stars far above him.

It was around that time that Roman also realized the soft droning noise that had washed away the ringing in his ears was chanting, it started softly, but the moment that he had awakened it grew in loudness. He tugged at the rope harder and harder, feeling it rub against his sore wrists until the twined fabric turned red with his own blood. It was also around that time that he noticed, that along with the chanting the faintest sound of hissing could be heard in the distance. When a man draped in a pitch black fabric that had a bright yellow hem stepped forward.

He was holding a knife.

No not just a knife, but a dagger. The kind of dagger that was reserved for private ceremonies, such as secret weddings and so forth.

Roman tugged at the ropes with a lot more strength this time, the fear tasted sour on his tongue and even so it did little to stop the man getting closer and closer to him. Roman wasn’t exactly the kind to cry easily, especially when it came to torture, but this..this was something entirely different. He was scared, and as of right now he had no way out, and no way of knowing if his family even knew where he was.

He pleadingly looked up at the hooded man, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears, “Please..please let me go. Please!” He wasn’t the kind of person to beg either, and yet here he was.

Roman felt his heart thudding sickeningly in his chest as the man suddenly stopped, he was still close though, far too close, as he could see the specks of red clay dotting the top and the soles of the man’s cheap shoes. The rope around his wrists twisted, and the burning pain he felt was nothing in compared to how utterly terrified he felt at that very moment.

“Today!” The man boomed, his voice was equal parts gruff and deep, “We make a sacrifice to our lord! So that we may continue to live, we sacrifice this boy of royal blood!” The hissing grew closer and closer now, and Roman pressed his lips together into a thin line in order to muffle the whimper that wanted to bubble up from his throat.

This was it, this was it, this was it.

The hissing was practically deafening at this point, as the robed people roared and cheered for the death of Roman. He wouldn’t be getting any help here, so there would be no point in begging again. So with little else to look forward to he clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the upcoming pain. From behind his eyelids, he saw the shadow of the man move, raising his dagger above his head so that he could strike down with a deadly accuracy. There was a swift movement, and just like that he felt the tip of the dagger pressing down right over his chest.

But...that was it.

There was no pain, and there was no blood. Were they just waiting? Were they just trying to mess with him, before finally getting it over with? He wished they would just do it, if they were just going to torture him.

A muffled scream let him know right away that this wasn’t the case, and opening his eyes he watched the man holding the knife contorting in agony as he reached to grasp his face that remained hidden behind his hood.

“M..My lord! Why?!” Another howl of agony left the man, and much to Roman’s horror he watched as the cloak started to get smaller and smaller as tons of snakes started to pour out of the hood until there was nothing of the man left behind.

The echoing screams of his comrades followed him, until there was nothing but blissful silence and the faintest sound of hissing left.

Roman felt his tensed up muscles finally relax as the snakes wiggled on the floor, slithering away from the bundles of clothing that had once been them. They all slithered away, converging to a single spot in the room as the snakes piled on top of one another, building and building until…

A man..or perhaps it was more accurate to call him a boy, considering that he was around Roman’s age. The scales that dotted his perfectly smooth looking flesh shimmered in the light of the torches. The first step that he took, nearly had him falling to his knees, before he steadied himself and moved to Roman’s side.

“Are you alright? I dessspisse it when they do thisss. I am ssso sssorry!” Two different eye colors stared back at them, one a normal chocolate brown akin to Roman’s own eye color, and the other...a bright yellow snake eyes that peered down at him as the ropes were hastily untied from around him. Roman felt nothing but shock as he listened to the hissed words of the boy, he seemed so...otherworldly. “I tried to warn them not to, but they have grown deaf over the years to my warnings.”

“That was you? The hissing?” When Roman finally found his voice, he couldn’t help but to grasp the boy tight. He was determined to not let his savior go so easily.


	8. Liar

The tears were dripping down his face faster and faster, a pitiful whimper bubbled up only to be crushed as he clamped his hand down over his mouth as the muffled sob shuddered out. He would have given anything to forget, or to just pretend that he didn’t hear what they had said, he would have loved to forget and to pretend that he didn’t. But...that wasn’t who he was, he wasn’t the kind of person to just.. pretend everything away. He couldn’t just do that on a whim. No matter how much he wished that he could.

Logan’s body hunched over the sink as his tears spilled into it, another whimper crawled up his throat as the warm tears streaked his face.

_Logan! Everyone’s favorite character!_

_Hush, you sub-astute teacher!_

_You’re the least favorite, and you know it._

_Logan...can you just stop?_

It felt like a drunken haze as the words swirled around in his head like a tornado wrecking every logical thought in its sight, why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to be the odd one out now that Virgil was a part of the family? Why couldn’t he..why couldn’t he just belong? The thoughts seeped like poison in his head, and it burned, god it burned so badly that he wanted to grip his hair and rip the roots out of his scalp. He wanted to be sick, and to stay sick. He wanted…

 _What do I want?_ The tiny little thought popped up, and finally, he pried his own fingers away from his face as he stared at his awful visage in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, with fresh tears already streaming down his face. Underneath his glasses, dark circles from countless nights staying up and trying to do the best thing for Thomas. All if it now felt so useless.

“I want them to stop being such liars..I want them to stop lying to my face.” Logan’s voice came out as a soft husky whisper, evident by how much he had been holding in his tears and stopping himself from truly feeling what he needed to feel.

“They’ve scorned you bad, nerd.” The familiar, and yet the completely foreign voice startled Logan, forcing him to spin around to catch just a hint of a cape before it vanished into a pure white suit with a red sash. He wasn’t fooling anybody though, especially with the dotting of scales and the yellow eye that remained.

“What do you want?” Logan gruffly asked, his posture as stiff as a board, and Roman’s face..his beautiful warm face smiled at Logan. A look that was normally reserved for Patton or Virgil, was being aimed right at him. Although, Logan knew who it really was underneath it all. Deceit knew that he knew too, especially given the tiny quirked smile and just a hint of...sympathy in his eyes as he looked at Logan.

“They’re all liars Logan..they’ve hurt you..scorned you..and taunted you. They’ve unfairly blamed you, if I may ask...do you believe that they love you?” It appeared to be a genuine question, as Deceit pushed himself away from the bathroom doorway, stepping into the bathroom with Logan and shutting the door behind him. “Do you think...that I can learn to love?” Deceit’s voice now took on a silken whisper as he loomed over Logan.

Their chests barely brushed against one another, warmth tingling in Deceit’s chest at the brief amount of contact, and even so Logan barely noticed it as he looked up into Deceit’s eyes.

Roman’s face melted away, evident by the first of the curly locks coming forward as Deceit raised his hand offering it to Logan. A deal, but the exact kind was left unsaid to them both.

“You’re a liar,” Logan whispered back without any real heat behind it, and Deceit could agree with that, he was a liar. In everything but this he was a foul-mouthed liar, but even so...Logan took his hand and gripped it tight. Their deal wasn’t yet done though, as the logical side leaned into the lying side.

Their lips met together for a brief second, before they then parted, just to crash back into one another with even more fever and heat. Logan could feel the scales brushing over his skin, and he could feel a change taking place.

As they both became liars, together.


	9. Bittersweet

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was never supposed to be like this.

Virgil had imagined so much for his life, so much that he could have done with his life and person he had wanted to spend it with. There were endless possibilities, and yet somehow...they had all been cut short for him. He didn’t remember much about that night, or perhaps that too was a little too generous. He did remember a little, and what he remembered wasn’t anything good.

The brightest flash of light, a bang, pain, red and blue lights. Someone was screaming. Someone screaming his name. The person..was important somehow.

He was certainly handsome Virgil could give him that, brown wavy hair that reached the tip of his nose given its soaked state. As tan as a baked cookie, the occasional beauty spot on his nose and cheek, and oak colored eyes. His clothing made him look like some jock, not that he was complaining.

However, he just couldn’t find the reason as to why he looked so familiar, he hovered had hovered over his own body watching the guy sob and shake his body attempting to wake him up. He tried, at least until the police had dragged him over to the ambulance so that he could be taken care of. Seeing the guy being dragged away, as he was so clearly struggling left a sour taste in Virgil’s mouth and something inside of him flickered.

The red and blue lights popped once before going dead, and then exploding as the rage welled inside of Virgil, and that...was all that he could recall from that night.

It was only what he assumed was a week later before he found the mysterious man again, and he looked drastically different than before. His hair looked oily and his shoulders were slumped forward every time he walked, as if he desperately needed to appear smaller than he actually was. Or…

Getting a closer look revealed that not only had he changed in looks, but his clothes now hung off of him, was he unwell? Had he caught something being out in the rain those weeks ago? And...why did he care for the mysterious man?

Whether he knew it or not, his questions would soon be answered.

“Virgil…” Roman sniffled as he brushed away the tears that had started to slip down his cheeks, the specter in question felt himself stiffening as a sensation rattled through him. The name...it felt so familiar, “It’s not fair why did you have to go? Why..?” Roman found himself hunching over under the full force of the emotions that he had attempted to keep inside of him, the tears were coming faster now, and the wail of grief that been building and building finally came out in one lonely wail.

Without even thinking of the consequences, Virgil found himself reaching his hand out to touch Roman’s shoulder, a look of sadness and bittersweet longing visible only to him on his ghostly face. His fingers, as predicted, only went right through Roman’s shoulder and out the other side. Although, that didn’t necessarily mean that it wasn’t felt either.

The ghost felt a stirring of something energetic inside of his very being upon seeing Roman’s head dart up, and that feeling only grew upon seeing those brown eyes that were swamped with tears hastily glanced over to the lights in his apartment as they started to flicker on and off.

A shiver rolled through Roman’s body, as he felt something akin to ice trailing down his shoulder, all of a few seconds before he felt the sensation graze his head. Like something was...petting him. The smell of dark chocolate and raspberries filled the air, a bittersweet smell, and one that..that he always had with him.

“I’m here..I’m here,” Virgil whispered, even if his voice went completely unheard by Roman.

That night, Roman slept more soundly than he had in a long time.

In the following weeks that Virgil had taken to staying with Roman, they had developed an odd kind of routine with one another.

As Virgil had slowly but surely learned to interact with more and more things, a good morning message was written to Roman on his steamy bathroom mirror, the lettering as choppy as the other remembered it being. After the first time, it no longer resulted in the high pitch scream that had made Virgil flicker the lights. After that, Virgil would follow Roman as he did his daily duties, giving him an odd poke when it became time for the other to eat his meals. He no longer needed to stick his hand through Roman’s head to get him going, and dare he say...they had started to get used to one other.

Roman couldn’t go to sleep and stay asleep, without the cool presence and the smell of dark chocolate and raspberries lingering next to him, and Virgil couldn’t bear not to be there with him. It was a nice system they had going on together, so it only made sense that eventually something would come along to ruin it.

That something came in the form of a thug and the knife that ripped into Roman’s flesh. Scattering his blood onto the ground like freshly dropped rose petals. The blade had nicked an artery so bleeding out was inevitable, but even so, Roman’s clasped his hand out the wound that was gushing out blood like a geyser and the coolness on his hands, assured him that he wasn’t alone either.

“V..Virgil..Virgil Virgil…” The specter’s name was the only thing that Roman could even think to say at that moment as the crimson rivers of blood trailed between his fingers, as his very lifeblood itself was seeping out onto the filthy ground leaving him stained in a halo of red.

“I’m here, I’m here Ro. Please..please I don’t want you to join me yet. Please.” Despite himself Virgil couldn’t help but to ask this one thing from Roman, it was a bittersweet thing to ask of him, but he couldn’t help it. Even knowing that Roman couldn’t hear him.

A thick watery chuckle left Roman as he tilted his head to the side, blood trailing out of his mouth and seeping onto his lips. “I’m so..sorry, Virge.” Roman whispered, his warm brown eyes trailing over and for the first time in his undead life, Roman locked eyes with Virgil just minutes before his heart ceased to beat.

The howl that Virgil let out in retaliation, was one akin to a banshee screaming into the night. The windows of the buildings next to them cracked before exploding inward, but even then, his screaming finally came to an end as the ghost started to sob his undead heart out. He had thought that nothing could hurt when he was already dead, but now..now he knew that wasn’t so true.

It felt hours that he hovered there, sobbing and crying with tears that would never fall and a voice that would never reach another living being.

When,

“Virge..” A cold hand grasped his, and all was sound once again.


	10. Sad

“Logan, do you ever feel sad?” Patton asked, his voice was tinged with an unknown emotion, and yet Logan still glanced over to him his cold dead black eyes staring blandly at the moral side without a single hint of sentiment behind it.

“No.” The answer was short and not very sweet.

“You used to…” Patton’s voice lowered just a little bit, and almost immediately he knew that saying that was a mistake, judging by the curl of Logan’s upper lip into a disgusted snarl. That was the only thing that Logan seemed good at emoting these days, it was either muted disgust or just...nothing. Honestly, he missed the days where Logan would ramble and ramble about the things that made him happy, or hell, he’d even take the moments of anger with Logan. When the logical side sometimes exploded with anger from keeping it buried under his skin for too long, now...now he was just empty.

“Yes, but that was before you all changed things. And I thought I told you morality, my name is no longer Logan. So please refrain from calling me that.” Logan practically sneered at Patton, he seemed all too willing to do that these days.

Truthfully, Patton couldn’t say that he blamed Lo...no Apophis as he now preferred to be called. Everything about him had changed when compared to Logan, and it made Patton’s chest ache. His normal neat clothing was all discarded, he’d seen Apophis tossing his necktie away when Roman had offered it to him after washing day, and truly he had never seen Roman’s face drop so fast. He’d seen Roman rescuing the tie when Apophis’ back was turned, cradling it in his hands like it was some broken creature.

Instead, he wore simple ripped up jeans that constantly pooled around his feet, and that he was constantly stepping on, along a plain but frayed grey shirt that had far too many holes in it from being put through the washer. He clearly wore some kind of makeup like Virgil did, but Apophis’ was all smeared near his eyes, the dark blue resembling tears that had been messily wiped away in a hurry. Everything about him was like the total opposite in compared to the Logan that they had known before.

But...that was the point, wasn’t it? They had all messed up, and now they were paying the price for it.

“You just don’t understand Logan! This is the man of Thomas’ dreams, its simply meant to be! He can stand not taking that astronomy class, it's just stars!” Roman beamed to himself as he cut Logan off once again in order to ramble on and on about a boy who’d given Thomas his number.

Logan could concede that the boy was rather attractive if he had to look at him in that kind of way, but that negated the fact of what he was trying to say to begin with.

“Listen, he cannot keep putting off classes for frivolous displays of affection. He needs to properly think about his education in college, and astronomy isn’t just stars, Roman!” Logan attempted to keep his cool, but somehow Roman almost always found a way under his skin. So instead he looked to Virgil or even Patton for aid on this venture.

“Oh please, what would you know? You know nothing about love, let alone other human being’s feelings. You’ve never even felt sad a day in your life. One would think that you're more apathetic than logical.” Roman snipped back at him, and glancing over to the other sides it was clear that Logan was getting no help from them. As Patton beamed happily at the mental image of Thomas’ possible love interest, and Virgil…

Virgil snorted with laughter at Roman’s little quip. Just the simple action made Logan step back, that was what they really all thought about him was it? Well then...fine.

“I’m leaving,” Logan bluntly stated, not even willing to acknowledge how Roman’s words had made a harsh burning sensation well up in his chest. His eyes stung, and it felt like someone had looped a rope around his lungs and was squeezing them tight.

“Logan, please it was just a joke.” Virgil attempted to play it off, but he wasn’t having it.

“No.” It was a single word, the last word that was said to them as Logan.

They thought that he was apathetic now? Well, then they were in for a treat.

When he sank down Logan didn’t appear for hours, and truthfully Patton had thought nothing of it. He’d be the first to admit that he was otherwise occupied by what he had been thinking, to worry about how Logan had taken Roman’s words. Roman had even promised to apologize to Logan when he showed back up, and they were all under the agreement that Logan just needed some time to cool down and relax.

It was almost three hours when they finally heard Logan’s door open and close.

However, it was seeing him that made their stomachs drop.

Logan...looked entirely different to them, his posture hunched over and his hands stuffed into his pockets with a blue lollipop stuck in his mouth. That, however, wasn’t what made any of them terrified, what made them terrified was the fact that it looked like someone had taken all of Logan’s color, and just drained it away. Leaving behind a simple empty husk that had once been their logical side...their Logan.

Roman was the first to break the silence, and to truly question...Logan.

“What’s up with the new outfit Lo? You planning on going somewhere? Or are you feeling a little sad?” Roman attempted to play it off as a joke, a joke was something that people would laugh at. If Logan laughed or even cracked a smile then he would know that everything was alright. But Logan didn’t laugh, and his lips didn’t so much as quirk upwards at Roman’s words.

Logan moved slowly, like all of his movements had put on the slowest setting of a video as he removed the lollipop from his mouth. Even the blue was starting to turn a duller shade of blue just from being inside of Logan’s mouth. It was honestly kind of unsettling.

“That is not my name,” Logan mumbled out, his dull empty black eyes bored right into Roman’s as he spoke. His voice though..his voice was just like that of a robot. No inflection and not even a hint of sadness in it, let alone any emotion. “My name is Apathy…”


	11. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Logan

Out of everything that Deceit had expected to see today when he had slunk into the kitchen hoping to get something to eat, this was most certainly not one of them. He felt his eyes widening upon seeing it, and even as his mouth dropped open nothing came out for a moment. Every muscle locked into place, and he felt his mouth get dry before he hastily snapped it shut. 

Confusion, confusion was definitely an emotion that he was feeling, on top of something else entirely.

“Logan?” He hesitantly spoke, as he crept out of the kitchen peering into the living room where it was all going down, the side in question stood straight his head raised in a rather proud manner. He almost seemed to have an air of superiority around him, one that told everyone who looked at him that he wasn’t one to be trifled with. 

Of course, Logan’s clenched fist and the hand that was slapped over Roman’s fave also got that point across really well too. Everything felt like it had been put on pause, as Logan’s upper lip curled into a sneer that was befitting of a villain from a cartoon. 

“Deception…” Logan smoothly drawled, flicking a lock of his hair back as he turned his entire body towards Deceit, even the way in which he moved was different. Like a sly and cunning panther stalking closer and closer to its prey. 

Deceit felt breathless just watching him. 

A cruel gleam reflected in Logan’s eyes behind his glasses, as he stood a good couple of inches above Deceit practically looming over him and casting a shadow on Deceit at this point. 

A coy smile curled onto Logan’s lips.

Deceit’s eyes dragged over the other sides, where Roman’s back was slammed against the wall and his hand forcibly clasped over his mouth so hard that his nails were sinking into his cheek, enough to actually draw blood. Patton’s was more painful to look at by far, as the moral side was huddled up on the carpet. Every inch of the other was shaking and trembling in some way, his glasses were on the complete other side of the room. Both of the lenses were missing from the frames, as both of them had been shattered under Logan’s ruthless foot. 

Patton shot Deceit a glance, or as close as he could come to given that his eyesight was on par with someone who was trying to look through a steamy window. All he saw was vague shapes of people that he knew, and all he heard was Logan’s viciously sadistic laughter as he had been attempting to look for his glasses. 

Virgil was the only one who seemed unharmed, he had looked plenty terrified as he backed up to the steps of the stairs, his feet falling from under him as he sat on the steps. Looking at Logan with a mixture of horror and outrage. He hadn’t been able to make a single move, he hadn’t really wanted to really. His fight or flight senses had been rendered completely useless, seeing as he had no idea what on earth he should be doing right about now. What was he supposed to do in the face of someone like Logan, someone...he had thought was his friend. 

He hadn’t known what to do, at least not until he had seen Deceit coming into the picture. Then, every ounce of his anger and fury had a target, and one that may have been correct. 

Had he not been so wrong.

“Is this your doing?!” Virgil practically snarled at Deceit, and if looks could kill then Deceit would have been buried five feet under from the look that Virgil shot him, and yet...all Deceit could do was to shake his head in a shell-shocked manner as Logan’s arm drifted over his shoulder lingering there. Before Logan’s gaze snapped over to Virgil, like a cat’s gaze being directed towards a sudden movement. That dark sneer was back again, and this time the dark look in Logan’s eyes perfectly matched it.

The eyes that looked more like an endless vortex, a black hole that took every little bit of light and gave nothing back. Eyes that didn’t belong to the old Logan, but this one...this one those eyes most certainly matched.

“I believe that I said silence Anxiety,” Logan cooly said while somehow managing to scornfully spit Virgil’s title out as if the word itself was made of poison, Deceit could feel Logan’s muscles tensing just seconds before it happened. 

It felt almost unreal to watch as Virgil’s eyes widened, the anxious side blinking back pained tears as his elbows slammed against his sides and he started to contort into himself, his muscles spasming as his knees buckled under him and his forehead was forced to press against the carpeted floor. The lying side had to watch as Virgil twitched and jerked, and yet couldn’t make a single sound from all of the pain. Logan effectively silencing him. It was horrifying to watch, let alone to be on the receiving end of.

“I do believe Deceit,” And just like that, the dark disgusted look was gone in a flash. As Logan smiled pleasantly down at him, the dimples on his cheeks lighting up in the exact way that they always did when the logical side smiled. “That it is time for a change, what do you say?”

Logan’s fingers dug into Deceit’s shoulder, making him internally wince in pain the longer that he looked up at that seemingly smiling face. A face that was a mask, a mask that he knew all too well. 

“You  _ shouldn’t  _ stop that,” He suddenly said, watching as Logan’s head curiously tilted to the side as if wordlessly asking him to go on. “Masks mean  _ everything  _ to me, show your true colors or not at all.” He half expected Logan to crush him under his foot for that remark, but no..instead he was rewarded with a slow smile that slowly crawled its way into a deadly smirk. 

“Nothing will ever get past you will it?” Logan crooned in a sinfully sweet tone, his grip on Deceit had loosened, and Deceit jerked his head into a nod. He could work with this, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that if none of the other sides had managed to make Logan stop, then what chance did he have? That and the fact that this...this was the first time in ages that any kind of attention didn’t result in him being scorned. 

This Logan..this one seemed to like him, or to somewhat tolerate him more than the rest. Maybe..maybe…

Pulling strings from behind the curtains was always his best and worst trait. Maybe he could survive this, and see what had caused this change. 

“I don’t accept.” Deceit honestly said, it always surprised people when he told the truth, to the point of this being almost too easy as Logan’s smile curled revealing his gleaming white teeth. 

In the jaws of the beast, and into its belly.


	12. Sacrifice

“Why am I even here?” Deceit grumbled to himself, swatting a mosquito that happened to land on the back of his neck. The grumpy frown that had already been on his face, was deepening the longer that he stayed here. It didn’t help that he was trudging around in what was basically the equivalent of a bathrobe, along with the hood that covered his head. He was sweating in places that he didn’t even know that he could sweat. “None of you even like me, so explain to me why I’m involved in this little quest?” He asked, watching as Roman just continued to trudge forward, as if he didn’t hear a single word from him.

Virgil, however, snorted, “You’re telling me? I have no idea why you of all people were invited.” The anxious side muttered, and that was pretty much the only thing that Virgil had said to him throughout this entire trip. So Deceit’s attention shifted over to Logan, the one side who had mostly been impartial throughout the entire process of Roman dragging him out of his snake cave, and into this fantasy world that he had conjured. 

Even Logan looked different now, although it wasn’t saying much given that it still stuck with his style of neatness. Despite the fact that they were trudging through a swamp that smelled like someone’s armpit. Just to find the ‘missing king’ as Roman had called it.

Deceit had lost count of how many times his cloak had snagged on a loose thorn branch or had gotten stuck in the mud. 

“Roman wished to have a villain for his little make-believe game, the most obvious solution was you.” Logan bluntly put it, and Deceit tried to not take that to heart, although it was pretty damn hard not to. As he glanced to the side, tugging his hood down he blinked back the stinging sensation in his eyes. “Although, you are not the only one who finds this cumbersome. I could be doing so many other things.” Logan muttered, and despite himself, Deceit cracked a smile, out of all of them it seemed, Logan was the best one that he could understand. 

“Logan hurry up! Don’t hang back with the snake, we need you up here!” Roman jovially barked back at the logical side, just to receive an eye roll in return as Deceit’s head dropped a little. The proof of his shame or rather embarrassment was flushed across his face, causing him to tug down his hood a little more. 

Although at that moment, that proved to be the worst thing that he could have done, as his cape snagged on yet another bramble. Leaving him to tumble forward, slamming into Logan’s back, who in turn fell into Virgil. It was like a complete domino effect, ending with the anxious side falling into the mud completely ruining the cool rogue look that he was going for. 

“What was that for!” Virgil snarled back at them, his eyes not so subtly glaring back at Deceit, instead of Logan who had actually been the one to send him falling forward. “Watch where you’re going!” He snapped, as soon as Logan placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, somewhat silently asking him to not make such a big deal about it so that they could move on. Shaking his hands free of the mood, Virgil sent a small splatter back Deceit’s way. 

He bit his tongue in retaliation, he wouldn’t stoop to Virgil’s level just because they were all hot, sweaty, and practically covered in bug bites. They were all tired, so he didn’t say a word as the anxious side spun back around marching through the mud in order to make it back to Roman’s side. Logan lingered by Deceit, before offering the other a hand. 

“Your cloak is too long, would you like me to carry it for you?” He offered, and honestly, just that one sentence was like a saving grace, for the entire trip he had been stumbling and falling over the thing. Although no one had really noticed because of the face that Deceit had been lagging behind, but Logan had, and Logan wanted to help him. 

Wordlessly he bobbed his head in a nod, unclasping the damned thing before handing it over to Logan. The logical side neatly folded the offending item of clothing, his eyes lingering under the neat button up shirt had a little flare at the ends of the sleeves, and the boots that went up to Deceit’s knees. Plenty good for traveling through mud, and for the lying side’s legs if Logan was being entirely honest with himself.

“Halt!” Roman’s voice snapped him out of his observations faster than anything ever had before, the princely side had raised his hand as he stopped at the stone pillar at the very edge of the mud-covered bog. “It is a riddle we must solve!” Roman excitedly said, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.” 

Venturing closer, both Deceit, and Logan peered over the other’s shoulder, reading the words that had painstakingly been carved into stone.

“ What is the price?

for hope, I'll pray,

for luck, I'll pay,

for life, I'll weigh,

for love, I'll lay,

But will it suffice?”

Deceit’s eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side in a rather confused manner, he wasn’t like the others. Riddles and things like this weren’t something that he did on a regular basis, and just from one glance, he could also see that Logan himself was stumped. 

“Well, what is it?” Virgil asked Roman, the anxious side crossing his arms before his hand moved to swat away another fly.

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know the answer to the riddle of the place you injured yourself?! Roman!” Throwing his hands up in the air Virgil rolled his eyes before resting his hand on his face, his shoulders slumping as he shook his head. “You made this place, surely any answer will do right?” It was marching forward to the stone pillar to further look at the words that they all felt it.

Rumbling, the ground was shaking. 

Just like that, the ground started to split open, and deadly sharpened talons grasped the edge of the crater, clawing carving its way up out of the deep hull of the earth. What came out must have been something from Roman’s nightmares, as the scaled body of the beast, it’s eight legs, it's fifteen individually moving red and gold eyes, beaklike face, and scorpion tail were all things that Deceit couldn’t even imagine having existed ever before. 

Just by looking at it he felt too faint to move, as he stood there just looking up at it. 

“Don’t just stand there, move!” Deceit felt a warm hand grasp his wrist, before he was hastily tugged out of the way of one of the oncoming eight appendages. Logan dragged him out of the way, shoving him behind one of the trees that they both took cover behind. The beast screamed, it sounded like a concoction of nails on a chalkboard and the sounds of a screaming banshee. 

It’s eyes all swiveled around, looking for its targets that seemed to keep evading it, another scream filled the air as it opened its wide jaws to an impossible angle, revealing its snake-like tongue in the process. 

_ Roman’s gonna have a lot of explaining to do once he’s done here! _ Deceit thought, trying to think of anything but the absolute terror that was gripping his soul right about now. His fingers clung to Logan’s shirt as he felt Logan’s hand firmly resting on his back keeping him out of sight from the creature, they were both breathing hard. He felt his every limb shuddering, as the ground rumbled with each movement. This thing was absolutely massive!

“When I tell you to run..you run. Got it?” Logan harshly whispered to Deceit, his fingers digging into the fabric of Deceit’s shirt, Logan himself was shaking, but even so, he attempted to put on a brave face for Deceit. Something that the latter could see right through, although he did appreciate the effort. “Run!” Logan barked out, giving him a shove in order to get him going, the logical side followed right after him.

It was the cape though, it was that damned cape that ruined it all.

All of the eyes of that creature spun around in its head, locking onto the flowing black fabric that was outlined with a yellow color, almost as if it absolutely had to look at it. There was a moment of silence, and then another scream filled the air as it came charging. 

Giving Deceit one last shove over the tree line, Logan felt one of the talons of the beast clip his side, sending him flying into one of the trees. A loud crack rang through his ears and his entire body as he made contact. 

“Logan!” He wasn’t even sure who screamed his name, it was like he was hearing it all through a thick layer of cotton, his glasses had flown off of his face leaving him to view the creature in a cloud of haze before he squeezed his eyes shut. Damn Roman, of course, he was going to die to one of his creations. Damn him.

Fear wasn’t something that Deceit routinely dabbled in, but feeling Logan’s hands on his back and landing with a solid thump at the base of one of the trees. He watched in sheer horror as the logical side was practically ripped away, thrown across the clearing as if he was nothing more than a pebble. 

“Logan!”  He hadn’t been able to help himself, the scream of the other’s name had been ripped right out of his throat. He was going to die here, logic..no Logan was going to die here, and what for? For some stupid make-believe? Because of some dumb cloak? No.

Fear was something he had never dabbled in, and courage even less so.

Yet there he was, booking it forward as he slid under the creature’s long spindly legs. A stomach clenching terror raced through his veins, as his heart pounded so loudly in his chest he heard it with every footstep he made. “Hey!” He shouted, moving in front of the fallen logical side, spreading his arms out wide as the creature thundered closer, it raised it’s claws up. Ready to strike down on him, and to end him just as it would have ended Logan. Nevertheless, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.“Leave him alone!” 

The claws swiped downward, and Deceit braced himself for the absolute worst. 

But nothing ever came.

For a good long couple of second he felt too scared to even think of opening his eyes, but upon doing so he felt his knees go weak with relief. As the monster still stood there, yes. But it was completely frozen, in case or in this case turned to stone. It’s talons just a foot away from hitting him.  

“Deceit! Deceit! That was amazing!” Roman crowed proudly, limping over with the aid of Virgil from where the creature’s tail had swatted him into a thick bushel of brambles and thorns. 

But he could have cared less about that, as he turned on his heels kneeling next to Logan, his hands hovered anxiously over the logical side’s body. “Are you alright? Is anything broken?” Deceit worriedly spouted out, just to be stunned into immediate silence as Logan’s downright exhausted smile that lit up his face. He was being smiled at, genuinely, by Logan of all people.

“Who cares?” Logan croaked out, grasping at his ribs as he attempted to sit up, grimacing sharply as he did. He sent Virgil a thankful look as soon as his glasses were returned to him, “You saved me, that’s all that matters. You...saved me.” A raspy chuckle bubbled out of Logan’s lips, before the logical side seemed to sway dizzily. His eyes struggling to stay open, before his body lurched forward. Deceit catching him instinctively before his face could even hit the ground again. 

He had him, he had saved Logan once. So he could do it again if need be. 


	13. Photohraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deceit/Logan and implied nsfw at the very end.

When he went to bed that night, Deceit honestly didn’t expect to be woken up three hours later, at the peak at one in the morning by an insistent but timed knock on his door. Needless to say, after glancing at his clock he wasn’t too pleased to be woken up at this hour. 

“Shh it’s alright Mea, I’m just going to see who it is.” Deceit soothingly whispered to his bright yellow python that had stretched herself out along the side of the bed that he wasn’t sleeping on, scratching under her chin he received a lazy hiss in return before she flicked her tail slowly curling her entire body up into one scaly ball next to his pillow. Awaiting the warmth of her owner once again. 

So getting out of his impossibly warm four poster bed and stalking towards the door, Deceit’s feet didn’t make a sound against his lush black carpeted floor. At least until he opened the door in a rush, to be entirely honest, he wasn’t sure who he expected to be there. The others rarely left their room at this time of night, and the light sides mainly stayed on their side of the territory, they never traveled over here. 

So with his mouth, open Deceit was ready to snarl and hiss at whoever stood there hammering on his door at this time of night, except...his mouth stayed open as a bright flash blinded him. Making him wince as he shielded his eyes for a moment, even so, the flash still caught him off guard and for a minute he was completely blinded. With nothing more than a lingering white.

Even so, that did not stop him from lunging forward, one of his hands braced against the door, before he felt the soft material of a shirt. Grabbing it he jerked his intruder and the very person who had assaulted his senses into his room. Shutting the door with a loud bang, he slammed the offending trespasser against his wall. A soft but pained grunt answered his sudden and violent action. 

“What are you doing here?!” He snarled out, baring his fangs threateningly as he blinked his eyes a few times in order to clear them up, it was slow at first, but the first thing he really saw and understood was the camera. With a picture of his surprised face on the picture sticking out of the little slot, the next though was the messy bedridden hair and the pair of glasses that had slid down the gentle curve of a nose. It didn’t take long for everything else to fall into place either.

In the end, Deceit was sure that he looked as shocked and surprised as he had the moment that he had answered the door, “Logic?!” He gasped out, surprise coating his tone as he finally seemed to notice that not only was he pinning the logical side to his wall, but the both of them were standing very close together. So hastily pushing himself away from the other, he took the other’s appearance in. 

Messy hair, something that was extremely unlike Logan even in the worst of time. Along with dark blue star and constellation covered pajamas bottoms, while he wore an odd-looking sweater with a colorful pattern that he had never exactly seen before. And to sum it all up rainbow socks, and the camera hanging from around Logan’s neck. All in all, an extremely odd image no matter the time of night, let alone one in the morning. 

“What on earth are you doing in this corner of the mindspace Logic?!” Deceit hissed out, trying to not let the worry weight him down any, if Logan wanted to have a run in with Despair and Spite, then that was on him. Yet, he also couldn’t help the inklings of concern that weaseled their way into him, Logan looked like he had just gotten out of bed, but for what reason? “Logic?” He asked again, still not getting much of an answer.

Logan, however, fiddled with the photo that had come out of his Polaroid camera, fiddling with the sharp corners for a moment. He gave a tiny shrug in return, chewing on his bottom lip as he tiredly glanced up at the deceitful side that was staring back at him with crossed arms and a very cross expression.

“I…” Logan let out a long-suffering sigh as he rubbed his hand under his glasses, momentarily displacing them before he put them back into place. “It was a spur of the moment kind of emotion, surely something that I will come to regret. But, I could not get to sleep, and thus as such, I started to think.” Logan explained, no longer fiddling with the picture as Deceit raised an eyebrow in his direction. “I have a picture of them on my desk, it makes sense seeing as we are..a family as Patton says. I even have a picture of Thomas. So I thought that it was only logical that you should have one as well...” 

Deceit’s eyes trailed down to the picture in Logan’s hands, as an unmistakable warmth started to blossom like seeds in springtime in his heart. Had Logan...come here to make him feel more included? 

Deceit’s throat felt tight all of a sudden, and the knowledge that he had just slammed the other against the wall, made him wince in guilt. So he held up a hand, and Logan fell silent, as if expecting Deceit to kick him out or to silence him. Yet Deceit motioned over to his bed with a jerk of his head. 

“Sit down Logi...Logan” He immediately corrected himself, grimacing as he did at the slight mess up, “No use in the both of us standing around like fools.” 

With that, he plopped himself down on the squishy mattress of his bed, patting a spot next to him for Logan to join him. It took a moment, as the logical side pushed himself away from the wall, slowly making his way over to Deceit. Once Logan sat down though, Deceit slyly smirked to him, a cunning little look in his eyes. Before Logan could identify and deduce what that look even meant, the camera was snatched from his neck the moment that his backside made contact with the sinfully soft bed. 

“If you’re going to do this though,” Deceit fumbled with the camera for a moment before handily holding the camera out, its lens facing the two of them. “Then we should have a picture together. Don’t you think?” He asked, quirking a brow at the bespectacled side in question. “I’ve seen the pictures on the wall Speckles, you’re never in them. But this one…” Here he paused for a moment, his scales tingling at the feeling of the blush covering his face in the dark. “Let’s make this one a little different, shall we?” 

By the time that Deceit had finished talking his entire face was red, and he was certain that as dense as Logan was about those kinds of things, he’d at least pick up on the not so subtle undertones he had accidentally created and deck him in his ugly snake face. 

“Different?” Logan curiously intoned, his voice otherwise blank aside from the vague curiosity that tinged it, “Very well.” He easily agreed, and slipping his hand over Deceit’s, he leaned in closer so that the picture would capture the both of them. “Please do let me know if this is unagreeable with you.” 

That was the only warning that Deceit got, before he saw Logan lean in, and warmth descend over his lips. 

He didn’t even notice the flash going off, or the fact that the picture of them slipped out landing on Deceit’s lap. The only thing he could even remotely focus on was the fact that Logan’s other hand had cupped his cheek, his thumbs brushing over the scales that tingled under his touch. As well as the fact that the logical side was indeed a very good kisser, evident by the fact that he couldn’t help but to grab ahold of Logan’s sweater for dear life as his entire body warmed. 

A tiny whimper of disappointment left him as soon as Logan pulled away from him, and Deceit was left almost trailing after the other side. 

“I think,” Logan gave his own tiny satisfactory smirk, “That this picture will suit my desk rather well, although you’ll need a matching one as well for your room.” 

_ He was teasing him! _

“It’s dangerous to be traveling out in the darker areas of the mindscape at this time of night,” Deceit breathed out heavily, “You should stay.” And just like that, he threw his arms around Logan’s neck. 

A lot more pictures were taken that night.


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, this is set before Accepting Anxiety.

“Are you always  **this** alone?” 

Anxiety wasn’t exactly certain what had pushed him to come to the logical side, the plate in his hand full of food was one thing, but the fact that he had opened Logan’s door without knocking and he was just standing there in silence had started to get to him. What was he supposed to say without sounding too mushy? What if Logan didn’t want him here? What if...Logan got angry at him? The words that rushed out of him made him feel even worse though, as he gave a tiny wince. 

“Excuse me?” Logan answered, and it wasn’t much of a surprise that panic started to bubble away inside of him as Logan slotted a bookmark into the book he was reading, before he raised an eyebrow. Oh dear.

“I..I mean,” He began raising one hand to stop the other from speaking again, “What I mean is…” Anxiety motioned to the logical side’s door, where downstairs the inane giggles from the creative and moral side could be heard. They were having a fun time, watching a movie with Roman doing Patton’s nails like there wasn’t a problem in the world. Or perhaps they just didn’t see it, at least not the way that Anxiety saw it. “They didn’t even bother to ask if you wanted to join them..they didn’t even bother to tell you that dinner was ready. They just...let you be.” 

The plate of food in Anxiety’s hands suddenly made a lot more sense now.

Understanding dawned on Logan’s face, before he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Scooting his legs back into a criss-cross fashion he motioned for the other to sit down, and he watched as the eyeshadow wearing side shuffled forward, setting the plate down first before he sat himself down on the very edge of the bed. Most likely so that he could sink out at the first sign of trouble. 

“Anxiety,” Logan began as he set his book off to the side, pressing his fingers together he cleared his throat. “I know that it may seem odd, but...I am fine. I am not lonely, and I am not alone in any aspect, as I have my books and my work. It doesn’t bother me that they can sometimes...forget...about me.” Logan’s lips pressing into a thin line for a second before he took a moment to go on, and Anxiety’s eyes searched the logical side’s face. “I am Logic, and thus their fun times would be less...fun with me there. Without me, they can do what they need to keep their spirits high and I do not mind that.” 

With each word, Anxiety felt less and less sure about that, again he wasn’t certain as to why he felt that way, or even why he was here in the first place. When his entire job centered around him being loud and scary, it was just that...somehow he could tell something was inside of Logan. Something that was acting as the sealed lid of a soda that was being shaken up too much, it was there, he just had the smallest inkling of what it was.

“Are you sure?” He asked, mentally berating himself for the worry that coated his tone, and Logan readjusted his glasses and tie. Tightening the bright blue fabric to the point where it must have been too choking even for the logical side, even if Logan didn’t seem at all bothered by it. 

When Logan stopped fidgeting with his accessories, he placed his clenched fists into his lap, his expression carefully blank for a good minute. Anxiety’s shoulders slumped, Logan had turned himself off again. There were always instances where he could see it, the emotion that Logan let into his voice when he talked about the things that he loved, when he was explaining things that Anxiety really didn’t understand, but listened anyway. The instances when… He was insulted. 

All of them shortly followed by that same empty look, when Logan had let himself go too far.

“I think Anxiety,” Logan began, his voice short and clipped, making him instinctively wince back away from Logan just for a short second. “That you may be projecting your own feelings of loneliness and how alone you feel on a day to day basis. How often are you invited to partake in events with Roman and Patton? Do they tell you when dinner is ready? Do they...act as if they care that you are around? Do they act as if you are necessary, outside of just talking?” 

It was like Logan had just stabbed a searing hot knife into Anxiety’s chest with each question, each of them striking with a killer efficiency. Of course, the logical side knew what he was talking about, of course, he knew that he may have been projecting outside of the minuscule amount of worry he had for Logan. He was alone, almost every minute of every day, no one made the effort to come looking for him like he had for Logan, no one...cared enough to do that.

His eyes started to sting. 

“I suggest Anxiety,” Logan continued, not even noticing the effect that he had on the other, before he reached forward, placing a gentle pat on the other’s shoulder. “That if you do happen to be feeling these things, that perhaps writing them down. Or…” Anxiety lifted his head up as soon as Logan’s words had drifted off, the logical side was chewing on his bottom lip, there was a slight sheen of emotion in his eyes. Anxiety felt the tense knot of muscles in his chest loosen slightly. “That if you do happen to feel alone in some cases, be it where Roman or Patton had neglected to invite us to a personal event, or dinner. Then..then you may, in fact, join me.” Logan offered, attempting a warbly smile, that seemed just a little too awkward on his face.

That smile soon dropped from his face and wilted away the moment a rush of tears trailed down Anxiety’s face, black tears coated the other’s face the moment that the salty liquid got caught up in his makeup just making his face out to be an entire mess. Not that it was much of a difference. 

“Oh dear,” Logan muttered, jerking up from his position before he scrambled over to his nightstand, in his hurry slamming his elbow against the corner of it. Letting out a sharp sound of pain that brought tears to his own eyes, before he managed to snag the box of tissues on his bedside. “Here! Here! Before it messes up your clothes.” He blurted out, while his other hand gripped his elbow.

Anxiety grabbed a fistful of them dabbing his eyes and leaving behind large black smudges on the tissues, “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry!” He blurted out, more tears coming down in a rush of salt water. “Look at both of us now, I’ve made you cry too!” He wept out, before rubbing away his tears and offering Logan a smudges tissue. 

A giggly giddy laugh answered him, as Logan took the offered item wiping at his eyes, and incidentally smudging his own cheeks by accident. 

“No no, I believe that it is I who should apologize Anxiety, I made you cry and-” 

And already he was interrupting the logical side again with a hasty shake of his head. The black marks staining his face all but forgotten, as he gave the other a dopey kind of smile back at him.

“You don’t get it, do you?” He asked, and before Logan could even begin to open his mouth and answer. “You..you’re the first to tell me that I have someplace to go when I feel alone. That I can spend time with you..that..that I can eat and have dinner with you, that you’re alone too. But we can be alone together!” 

Steeling his jittery anxious nerves, Anxiety reached his hand forward, taking the hand that was still gripping the damp tissue. His very chest felt like it was about to collapse on itself, and his lungs felt even worse as he put a crooked grin on his face, staring into the logical side’s widened eyes that displayed only his shock at that moment. He felt Logan’s hand go slack, before the fingers hooked around his own. Just a small gesture, but one that gave him hope to do and say this.

“We don’t have to be alone if we have each other.” 


	15. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit/Logan kinda, and unrequited Logince.

Something was amiss inside of the mindscape, and yet it seemed like there was nothing wrong at all. 

Slinking along the ground his snake-like body moving slowly in and out of the shadows, Deceit’s bright golden eyes watched everything as his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth tasting the air. 

The smell of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven and a little hint of anxiousness could be smelled coming from the kitchen, so Patton and Virgil were residing inside of the kitchen. With Patton teaching Virgil the proper and the obviously best way in order to put nothing but one hundred percent of your love into baking cookies. He flicked his tail dismissively, there was nothing unusual about what they were doing. Patton constantly baked and cooked, so getting Virgil in on it was nothing new in his eyes. 

His lanky scaled body started to slowly make its way up each individual step of the stairs, before his tongue flicked again the moment that his entire body had settled on the top step. 

The scent of parchment, roses, and pomegranates led to the bathroom, where the door was ajar, and sliding his body forward. Deceit poked just the tip of his head in, ready to pull it out in a hurry just in case something unsavory was happening. 

“Everything must be perfect! Perfect!” Roman sang, his deep baritone voice, making Deceit’s scales shiver, as he leaned over the sink getting in close to the mirror as he was applying his eyeliner. From what Deceit could see, he was making the wings on his top lids as sharp as the sword that he carried, and just a little bit too long in Deceit’s opinion. Although that was majorly up for Roman to decide, not that he was going to step in and give makeup tips to someone who would slice him in half for just occupying the same space as him.

Even so, though, all seemed well with Roman. So that left just one.

Logan’s room was at the end of the hall, and it took a while on Deceit’s part to just get there. The door was firmly shut, no matter how much he nudged his nose against it, the door wouldn’t budge. That alone was somewhat unusual, as Logan was well used to Roman and the others just barging in at random times, so instead of constantly shutting his door, he kept it open a crack. A crack that would have made it easy for him to slip in through to check on the nerd. 

Deceit’s tongue flicked out in anger as well as in disappointment.

_ Of course, he has to be difficult about things, he always does.  _ Deceit mentally grumbled to himself as he slid into the shadows, slinking along for a moment before he moved into the darkest corner of Logan’s room. Which, looking around now, wasn’t too dark given that every light seemed to have been turned off. With Logan’s desk lamp even being tipped over. 

The worry that had clung to his small skinny snake body only tripled now.

His tongue flicked out in a hurry, the smell of old book pages, ink, and blueberries hung in the air, along with the faintest hints of salt. So Logan was still here, he hadn’t left or gone anywhere that wouldn’t be beneficial to his health. 

His yellow eyes narrowed, scouring the room he moved forward, his yellow scaled belly moving over a few papers that had managed to find their way onto the floor. Looking at it now, Logan’s room looked...well awful if he was being blunt about it. Like some tornado had just casually gone on a stroll inside of the logical side’s department, and left everything looking like a crime scene of books and papers. The logical side was usually so meticulous in cleaning up after himself, so...how had this even happened?

Before that question could even get close to being answered, his eyes locked onto a leg, thankfully not a severed leg. But a leg poking out from behind the end of Logan’s bed, so moving forward, he eventually saw the body that it was connected to. Namely, Logan, looking just about as awful as his room, his tie hung loosely from around his neck not properly tightened to the base of his throat. He was wearing pajama bottoms, while his shirt was just the usual shirt that he wore anytime he was seen outside of his room. As his hand limply laid in his lap.

Most importantly though, cold tears dripped down his empty blank expression, as he stared at the stark whiteness of his ceiling. His breathing was uneven and choppy, even as he tried his best to keep his lips firmly pressed together so to not let out a single sound. 

The issue, he had been right to assume that something was seriously wrong. 

Without even thinking about it, he moved forward, his cold smooth scales rubbing against the logical side’s elbow as he made his way next to him before his body started to ripple and change. His form slowly growing bigger and bigger, until he sat there alongside Logan in silence, there was only a slight twitch from the other as soon as he had revealed himself. 

He had known that Deceit was there the entire time, and still, he hadn’t made him leave.

“Not today Deceit,” Logan’s body shuddered with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, letting a few more tears drip down his face without even bothering to wipe them away. “Today is not an adequate day to try and get under my skin to make me believe your falsehoods. Give me a few hours at least.” 

God even his voice sounded awful, and Logan must’ve known it too given by how he grimaced faintly even as he kept his expression neutral. 

“Not today Ssspeckless, even I am not the kind of villain to attack you at your lowesst.” He almost felt offended that Logan would even think that, but, in all honesty, he hadn’t given him much of a reason to think otherwise. “Perhapsss, and thiss iss a hypothesssiss, but can you tell me what isss wrong?” He asked, genuine concern coating his tone as he glanced over to the other.

Logan couldn’t help the sarcastic chuckle that bubbled out of him as he roughly dragged his hand over his eyes, opening them he balefully glared over at Deceit. Feelings that he certainly didn’t want to acknowledge were bubbling up, feeling that really shouldn’t even exist there and present within him no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise. Feelings, that in his opinion made him a freak, something that none of the others could even begin to comprehend.   

“You want to help?” He barked out a sharp laugh as he shook his head, “Why on earth do you care about my problems? What, do you care or something? Do you want to make me feel better?” He snapped, feeling himself lash out, Logan felt bad, up until the point he realized that feeling bad was a side effect of feeling at all. Something which he should have no idea about.

“I thought that it would help.” It was just a simple sentence, and the truth for once that spilled out of Deceit, and judging by Logan’s look of shock. Not something that he had been expecting from him.

That was the first crack that he saw in the other’s mask. 

“I…” Logan swallowed before he dragged his hand over his eyes, wiping away the oncoming tears that welled in his eyes. His body shuddered again as he forced himself to keep it all under control, that was what his job was supposed to entail. Control of emotions with cold hard logic. “I like someone,” He finally confessed, the words coming out in a quick rush. “I like someone and I know already what they think about me. I know that they dislike me, I know that who I am, disgusts them, and I know..I know that he will never ever like me back. I know...that it is not possible to die of a broken heart in metaphorical standards, but..but it sure feels like it.”

It took a moment before the weight of Logan’s words settled on Deceit’s shoulders, then came the realization of his words. Logic, the one who wasn’t supposed to feel anything about himself, much less others, had fallen in love. 

“Oh...oh dear.” Deceit whispered, a crushing sense of understanding landing on his heart. He was no stranger to broken hearts or falling in love for that matter. What hurt the most though, was just from the description he could already tell who it was. “Is it...is it the fanciful one?” He softly asked, and just the way that Logan’s body shuddered and the logical side curled in on himself, Deceit knew that he had hit the nail on the head. 

To Logan it felt like his insides were getting put through a shredder, he loved to see Roman happy, he loved to see him smiling and singing like he hadn’t a care in the world. He also...wanted him to stay happy. However, as Roman himself had said, Love wasn’t about reason or logic. He of all people had no place loving someone like Roman, it wasn’t his place, and it wasn’t his purpose.

He was doomed from the start.

Chomping down on his bottom lip, Logan’s legs curled up to his chest and the only logical thing he could think to do was to hide away his face as he felt the oncoming onslaught of tears.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey. No doing that,” Deceit softly scolded, pulling a little at one of Logan’s arms, preventing him from curling up and hiding away from his feelings, it just so happened that today of all days, he couldn’t handle the lies he saw inside of Logan. 

“Listen to me Logan, and listen to me good. It is not your fault if he doesn’t like you, and it is not your fault if you’ve found that you love him. Broken hearts...I will not lie, just happen sometimes, they happen and they hurt like a bitch. You can pine over him all you want, I’ve done it before and I’m sure that I won’t be the last one to either. But!” Deceit held up a finger before Logan could interject, his expression as he could be at that very moment. “You can either stay in here and hide away, OR,” He said, getting just a little bit closer. “You can go out there with me, and show him that you aren’t afraid to love. Show him how much of a fool he is for thinking that love only belongs to one mindset.” 

Searching Logan’s face, Deceit didn’t blink or look away, as the logical side blinked away the tears. 

“So which is it?” He asked, as Logan looked down at himself, at his tie that was crooked and his mismatched pajama bottoms. 

With a quick wave of his hand all that changed, he looked as dapper as ever with the only difference being that his dark blue tie, now had threads of gold running through it. A feeling of triumph and warmth raced through Deceit’s heart. 

“I want to make him sorry.” 

And with that Logan took Deceit’s hand marching out there, and absolutely treasuring the look of shock and a few other emotions that Logan didn’t know too much about as he kissed Deceit in front of them all. 

He wasn’t going to be sorry for the emotions he felt.


	16. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts, medication, pills, self-deprecation, and taking medication with the intent to sleep. Please read with caution.

The day, started like any other.

The smell of pancakes and other such breakfast foods filled the air as they all made their way downstairs, Logan himself moved rather groggily, as he rubbed the sleep of a three hours resting period out of his eyes. His shoulders were hunched with the pure exhaustion that was weighing him down from a full night of doing nothing but worth, and downing what must have been an entire thing of coffee. The others didn’t make much of a conversation, they’d all been busy after all. On top of the auditions that Thomas had been planning to partake in, something which required Roman, Virgil, and Patton’s full attention on the subject. Logan had attempted to rewrite an entire month’s worth of schedule due to the fact that their host had gotten strep throat just last week, forcing him to put off work that was vital to everything.

So he shuffled into the kitchen, blinding reaching out for the pot of coffee, when it happened. Namely, when Patton opened his mouth.

“Good morning! How are you guys?” Patton chirped, ever the morning person amongst a crowd of night owls.

Roman was the first one to answer, rubbing his hands over his eyes as he went to snag a pancake. “Absolutely awful, I can’t remember the lines sometimes and I went to bed last night at around four in the morning. Adding onto the ever growing and bottomless list of why I hate myself.”

 A stunned silence answered Roman’s words, and it seemed that they even surprised the fanciful side himself. As he instantly dropped the pancake he had taken from the main plate, clasping his hands tightly over his mouth as his warm brown eyes grew ever wider at his admission. Roman took a step backward, as Patton and Virgil took a step towards him.

“Princey?” The anxious side’s voice shook with worry, as he reached out, just to instantly retract his hand as soon as the creative side flinched away from it.

“Roman? What…” Patton stopped as soon as he saw Roman stepping back from them, it was most unlike Roman to just come out and say such blunt honesty right to their faces. Let alone something this secret and this deep about himself, it just...wasn’t like him.

“I’m..” Roman’s dropped his hand for a moment, the distraught look on his face, calming slightly as he attempted to speak again. “I’m not fine.” And just like that the horrified expression on his face was back, even so, there was no point in lying to others now that they knew about the truth he had kept hidden and bottled away like some dark scandalous secret.

Patton’s gaze narrowed at the words, and his lips formed into a frown. Roman normally wouldn’t do this, in fact, it didn’t even look like he wanted to say what he did. Like coming out and saying this was akin to someone reading his most secret and private thoughts aloud for all to hear.

Like he had wanted to...lie to them.

“Virgil,” Patton turned to him, the fatherly side’s expression was deadly serious. “How do you feel?”

The answer was almost immediate, as the anxious side shrugged his shoulder. “I hate myself, but that’s nothing new to you guys. I just so happens that today, I hate myself a little less. I also really love you g-” At first Virgil didn’t seem that much bothered by what he was saying, at least until he abruptly cut off the end of his words. There was no way that he was confessing that, he’d already cemented himself as not only intimidating, but a tough cookie. His love was an understood thing, not something that needed to be said.

Even so, Patton’s only seemed to appreciate the honesty a little bit, as his eyes both softened and seemed to echo a deep sadness at the words.

When Patton turned to Logan, the logical side already knew that he was next, and he was ready to just say the first thing that he had been parroting to himself since he’d gotten up that morning. He was simply fine, not good or great. Just fine.

“Logan…” Patton swallowed thickly, as if Logan held the entire earth in his hands when it came to this one final experiment. “How do you feel?” He whispered, the very air itself felt tense as Patton’s fingers gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white.

Logan took a moment though, inhaling deeply as he prepared himself to simply repeat what he had practiced, and yet...he felt so nervous about it. Why? There was no reason to feel such a way.  And yet… he hesitated to even open his mouth to answer.

“I wish I hadn’t woken up this morning, or at all.” Saying it aloud was like having someone shove a red-hot dagger into his chest, and judging by how Roman’s expression completely crumbled, and how Virgil’s mouth dropped open slightly before he raised his hand to cover his mouth, and how Patton...how dear sweet Patton closed his eyes. Sealing what he was feeling at that moment, as he gripped the paw of his cat hoodie tight.

The moral side’s breaking shuddered for a moment, his bottom lip quivering before he pulled himself back together. They were all due for a talk, but that would come later. For now though...there were more pressing matters.

“Deceit!” Patton’s voice was rough as he barked out that one single word, he wasn’t feeling too happy or kind today as he made a rising motion with his hand. The effect was almost immediate, with a kind of lag to the motion that had never really happened before. As Deceit popped into view, he looked absolutely haggard.

The dishonest side stumbled a little bit, just barely managing to catch himself on the edge of the counter, almost landing on his face before he managed to pull himself back up to his feet. There was a glazed almost faraway look in the other side’s eyes, and the smile that curled onto Deceit’s lips were neither cunning nor manipulative. He looked completely out of it, and Patton wasn’t sure just what could accomplish something like that.

“Deceit!” He tried to remain firm, but seeing the other lazily looking back at him as his head slowly rolled from one side to the other made it pretty hard. “What’s happening, what have you done? Why can’t we-”

“Lie?” Deceit snickered to himself, bursting into a fit of giggles as he rested his scaly cheek against the cool countertop, “Because I’m tired.” He merely answered, his bi-colored gaze drifting up to Patton’s face regaining a sense of clarity to it, as his hands continued to grasp the countertop. “I’m so very tired Morality.” Deceit mumbled, his gaze shifting once again from clarity to that glazed look that kind of scared the moral side.

“Tired of…”

Patton felt almost too scared of the answer.

“Tired of lies, lying, being lied to. You all tell so many lies to yourselves and each other, but let’s not kid ourselves. We all know you hate me. Just admit it. It’ll make this a lot easier for me.” He muttered almost sourly, Deceit’s eyes trailed away, looking past Patton’s head and seeing nothing.

“What have you done?” It was Virgil who spoke now, as Roman gazed at the dishonest side in abject horror, “What did you do?!” The anxious side seized Deceit by his arms giving him a good shake, until Logan stepped in. Placing a calming hand on Virgil’s shoulder in order to stop his rough movements, especially as it only made Deceit’s head loll back and forth like a doll’s head connected to a thin fishing line.

“Deceit,” Logan began, snapping his fingers neck to the lying side’s ears, it only garnered a lazy blink. “How many?” The logical side sternly asked, before snapping his fingers again.

The movement of Deceit raising his hand up was slow and steady, but it was certainly something. Logan watched his hand though, as he folded one of his fingers on his hand down. Leaving only four there, four, he had taken four.

The question of how Logan even knew went completely unasked and unanswered as the logical side let out a deep sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping as he hooked his hands under Deceit’s arms, practically dragging him over to the couch. Letting him flop on the cushions, he watched as Deceit immediately started to curl up. His drooping eyelids already falling shut as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

“He’ll be fine, all he has to do is sleep them off, and we’ll have to deal with not being able to lie for a few hours.” Running his hand over his face and under his glasses as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, Logan with the help of Patton dragged a blanket over Deceit, while the other stuffed a pillow under the dishonest side’s head.

With him asleep though, they were in for a very long talk. One that none of them would be able to get out of.


	17. Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Implied drug use, implied future drug use, suicidal thoughts. Please stay safe while reading this if you absolutely have to. 
> 
> This is the prequel to chapter 16.

There wasn’t a lot of things that managed to alarm Deceit down where he was in the dark side of the mindscape, here it was almost commonplace that something went wrong at a certain time. Be it because Spite couldn’t keep his hand out of the blender when he claimed that it wasn’t working properly, or because Despair was feeling more down in the dumps than usual which led to Deceit more often than not consoling the weeping side. 

However, that being said, having something solidly slam against his closed door was not something that par for the course. 

Before he even knew it he was up and on his feet in a rush, worry clenching his heart tight as he paced anxiously over to his door. Gripping his knob he apprehensively Deceit held his breath as the noise on the other side of the door stopped. There was a solid breathing on the other side, however, letting him know that he still wasn’t as alone as he would have liked to be. Swallowing down that pit of fear that had gotten stuck in his throat, he gripped the doorknob even tighter and exhaling sharply through his teeth he swung it open.

The one thing that he hadn’t been expecting was an armful of someone who certainly didn’t belong there to fall into his room thudding against his chest. 

“Logan!” He blurted the other’s name out without even thinking, his arms reflexively wrapped around the Logan side. Hauling him up to his feet before he could take a nosedive for Deceit’s lush green carpet, the logical side swayed as soon as he was on his feet and more than once Deceit was the one who had to steady him while attempting to close the door before any of the other dark sides could see just who had wandered into their territory. “Logan what are you doing here you know that…” Deceit trailed off, his words dying on his tongue and lips, “Logan?” 

He shakily got the words out, as Logan’s eyes looked right past Deceit, almost as if not even seeing him at this point, they were glazed over. Like he had been put into some hypnotic trance, as his body swayed back and forth. 

Taking his first step forward, Logan’s entire body pitched forward, “This..this isn’t my room.” Logan mumbled more or less to himself, as he was left grasping at Deceit’s shirt, barely noting the fact that the other wasn’t wearing his cloak like he usually did. The moment that the dishonest side had wrapped his arms around the logical side, Logan was resting his head forward, seeking not exactly warmth, but at least the comfort of someone else. He unconsciously leaned into the coolness of Deceit’s skin, as the other heaved him up to his feet again. Dragging him over to his bed sitting him down before he could fall again. 

“Logan, hey..hey Logan. What is this? What have you done? Are you alright?” Deceit hated, hated the worry and concern that crept up into his voice as Logan lazily smiled back at him, behind his glasses Logan’s half-lidded gaze remained as glazed over as ever. 

“I got tired,” The logical side confessed, and just from looking at him Deceit could tell that it was the truth, or at least the half truth. “I got tired of work, work, working all the time, and trying to do what is best when everyone hates me for it. Roman hates me, do you know that? Patton won’t say it, but he does as well. Virgil...and Virgil has already told me that he hates me, so there’s no use in trying there.” Logan rambled for a moment, Deceit’s room having a clear effect on the other as he spilled his truths as easily as a traitor in movies would spill the beans.

Even so, it did very little to make Deceit feel good about what he was hearing from Logan. Dread. This time it was dread that was gripping his heart in an iron grip refusing to let go, and Logan’s next words only cemented it.

“Sometimes I wish I could go to sleep and not wake up.”

Deceit choked on his very breath as the tears welled up in his eyes, his hands were shaking as he reached out to Logan. He didn’t know how to handle this, did any of them really know how to handle something this? “No no no, you..you can’t mean that right? They love you, you have to know they love you right?” He felt like he was practically begging at this point, scared and terrified of what would occur if Logan truly and honestly thought these things. But then again...he knew that Logan meant it, he knew that Logan meant every single word that spilled from his lips. He knew it all. 

“Perhaps,” Logan gave a lazy shrug as his body tilted backwards and he flopped down against Deceit’s mattress, “I think the medicine is starting to kick in, so my words probably cannot be that accurate to tell you the truth.” Logan gave yet another shrug, as he chuckled to himself before shaking his head, his eyelids were drooping shut. It was well and already clear that Logan was about to fall asleep. 

“Hey, no not yet Logan, where is it?” Deceit demanded, above all else, he did not want this happening again. If Logan had bumped into someone else’s door, someone who was far less forgiving than he was...he shuddered just imagining it. “Give me whatever you took Logic.” He sharply demanded, holding his hand out waiting for it. He couldn’t even allow himself to think of what else Logan could use that for, and it just made the need to get it far far away from the logical side even more desperate.

“What no ‘Logan’ anymore?” A giddy kind of giggle burst free from Logan, as he flicked his pointer finger, and a solid weight settled into Deceit’s hand. A pill bottle around the size of his palm, it rattled still plenty full. “Never take more than four,” And with that Logan turned his entire body over, resting on his side before he went limp. His breathing relaxing as his mind fled consciousness, and glancing over to him Deceit couldn’t help but to feel a pain grip his heart. 

The worry lines that creased Logan’s face were completely gone now, the lines that became evident whenever the logical side yelled or simply got fed up were gone. He looked...relaxed, or in the very least more at peace when he was asleep. 

Deceit gripped the pill bottle tighter, the cap of the bottle cutting into his palm. “Sleep well Logan,” He simply murmured, dragging his blanket over the other side’s body before plucking the glasses from Logan’s face. Setting them onto the nightstand before walking away to get a glass of water for the unconscious side, he paused staring down at the bottle in his hand. 

Without giving it much of a second thought, he set the bottle onto the porcelain sink of his own bathroom with a gentle clink, before turning and leaving. 

Just in case.


	18. Get Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Implied suicide (he's immortal don't worry), blood, and death.

Out of all mornings to wake up, Logan most certainly didn’t expect to wake up gasping and covered in blood. 

The smell was the first thing that hit him, that sharp coppery tang that felt ingrained into his mind, the next was the stickiness, his clothes were covered in it, it seeped through his fingers and drenched the fabric of his jacket. Some parts of it more than others had dried in odd patches on his skin turning a dark brown, those patches then flaked off as soon as he sat up. It was no use for him to wipe his hands on his jeans as even they had a fair amount of splattering on them as well. 

Even so, he clenched his hands tight feeling the blood seeping through his fingers as his knuckles turned white. “Fuck!” He roared out, slamming his fist into the ground disturbing the wildlife that had peacefully been grazing about, and crunching the fallen leaves that were all around him. He’d chosen to do it at a nice secluded area, a place that was familiar and he had been at before. A place that he could have imagined dying before. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He cursed, ripping the tie from his neck in one swift movement, the pale blue fabric tore like paper from around his neck, and without even thinking he tossed it into the stream that was babbling not too far away from him. His breathing, as useless as the action was, was labored as he attempted to regain his cool. Raking his hand over his eyes, he exhaled deeply repeating the familiar breathing pattern from another life. 

It was only upon opening his eyes did he see the tie he had so carelessly tossed into the stream, being carried away by the current. 

“Shit!” Logan cursed once again his voice breaking, almost expecting a warm voice to pipe up behind him reminding him not to cuss so much. But there was only the sound of him lunging into and splashing through the water, before snagging the soaked remains of the tie before he clutched it close to his chest where his unbeating heart laid within. Now with a hole through it.  “I’m sorry..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Logan’s eyes welled with tears before he clutched the fabric tighter using one of the ripped ends to wipe away his tears before he glanced down at himself. He was soaked now too, but he’d stopped feeling the cold a long time ago, so it didn’t bother him all that much. “I’m sorry.” He whispered one last time, kissing the wet remains of the tie before he gingerly folded it back up, placing it neatly inside of his pocket. 

The rest of his time was spent bathing in the river, watching the water run red as he scrubbed his chest that didn’t have a single scratch on it anymore. His clothes would stain, but that would be alright as well. He had plenty back where he came from, it wasn’t like  **he** would be too upset at the clothes anyway. Just what Logan had done while he was in them. 

It took a good hour to make his way back to the safe house.

Shutting the door as quietly as he possibly could, Logan flinched sharply as the light that had shrouded him in darkness flicked on illuminating him in its judging rays.  

“You need to stop doing this Lo.” Blinking his eyes a few times Logan glared sharply at the scaled face of the cursed human before him, his red eyes burned into the other’s heterochromic ones with a vengeance. Even though the other remained as calm as ever. 

“Get out of my head Dolos!” He snapped without even thinking, and the human in question looked back at him with a single raised eyebrow looking as unimpressed as ever for a second, before he stepped forward. For a human, he had absolutely no fear when it came to Logan, a foolish oversight on his part, but one that he could commend regardless. 

Nevertheless, Logan felt himself go completely still as soon as he felt the other’s warm touch lingering on the center of his chest, Dolos was close, close enough that he could smell the alluring scent of his shampoo that wafted in his nose and enticed him to bring them both even closer. 

“I don’t have to read your mind to know Logan, I can see it all over your face. How did you do it this time? A gun? A knife? Or was it hunters?” The moment that Logan’s lips twitched downward Dolos knew that he had gotten it, he didn’t even need to see the lies that Logan would try to spin in order to make it not sound so bad. He knew how bad it was, he had seen how bad it was. He always saw it, no matter where Logan ran off to hide for the night and no matter how he tried to block Dolos’ vision.

He saw each and every death, with a heartbreaking accuracy. His voice was already and his throat was already raw from screaming, they both knew that he didn’t need to shout in order to get his point across. He was tired, they were both tired. After they went to sleep, this would just be another thing that was swept under the rug and forgotten about. 

At least until next time. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan whispered his undead heart broke at the expression on the other’s face, and feeling Dolos’ hand moving its way up his chest as he hung his head, the warmth of the hand seeped into his freezing cold cheek as his blood red gaze was lifted back up to meet the other’s bi-colored one. 

Brown and gold.  

Beautiful colors in their own right, but in Dolos’ skull, they were like jewels. The human’s lips twitched into a sad smile as he continued to hold the immortal’s face, a knowing smile and a soul-crushing one at that. “No, you aren’t. If you were, then you wouldn’t be the vampire I had married.” 

Their lips met in a gentle tandem, a gentle kiss before Logan’s arms found their way around Dolos’ hips dragging him even closer than before. As Dolos’ hands found their way into Logan’s hair, giving it a firm tug the moment that Logan moved to pull away. Their lips smashed together again, Logan’s fangs sinking into the human’s bottom lip and giving it a good tug. With little hesitation, the scaly faced human tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale gentle sloping of his neck. A fire burned in Logan’s stomach, and his vision turned red. 

“It’s alright,” Dolos whispered, his beautiful eyes slipping shut. “You need it more than I do, so take as much as you need my bloodstone.” Dolos’ fingers clenched the damp fabric of Logan’s jacket, stopping himself from flinching or wincing as the fangs slipped into his neck. His body went limp, and his knees no longer supported him. However, Logan’s arms firmly held him up, preventing him from lurching backward and completely passing out. 

Logan drank and drank.

He was so  **hungry** .


	19. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan promised to let Virgil know when he was going to disappear, only it was a lot sooner than any of them had expected.

“Logan! Logan please!” Virgil begged, grasping the logical side’s wrist before he could fully duck out, the anxious side’s feet slid along the carpet as he just barely managed to stop Logan in his tracks. “Logan please don’t go.” He added with a hoarse whispered, his grip tightening around the other’s wrist. Everyone else was silent, holding their baited breath as Logan calmly assessed Virgil, with a single raised eyebrow raised.

_Please don’t leave, because if you do…I..We all know that you won’t come back to us._

Those were the words that he wished to tell Logan, he wanted to beg and plead the for the other to not leave him here alone. To not duck out and leave him by himself with the other two sides, who, whether they acknowledged it or not, needed Logan. They all needed Logan, he was their rock when they started to drift away from reality, he was their reality. A reality…that they had neglected.

“Calm yourself, Virgil, it is clear to me that my inputs are useless just as they always have been. I will still hold a sway over Thomas even if I am not in the picture. It is clear that all of you would just be happier without my presence here…this is something I should have faced a long time ago. So do not shed a tear for me, because I most certainly won’t for any of you.” Logan coldly remarked, and Virgil jerked back a pain glancing across his heart like Logan had just taken an icepick and embedded it into his chest without a second thought.

The logical side’s expression was blank and closed off, not letting a single hint of emotion bleed through into his eyes, as far as the others were concerned he had no emotions to hurt.

“Lo please!” Patton begged, reaching his hand forward before letting it hover there for a moment.

Roman, however, had a look of immense regret and grief in his eyes as he stepped forward, “Specs let’s think this over for a second, let’s not make any hasty judgments now. Let’s just talk.” To his credit, the creative side did appear to try, but it was far too late to talk things over. They were past the point of no return now, whether they liked it or not.

“There is nothing to talk about Roman. Goodbye.” He stoically stated, and without another word he was sinking down, as Roman lunged out for him, missing him by a few centimeters.

“Logan!” Their joint cries of sorrow and heartbreak filled the mindscape, and not a single answer was given in return. There was a great big chasm where Logan had once stood, and all of them, each and every one of them suddenly began aware of just how empty it felt without Logan standing there.

Upstairs, the paint on Logan’s door chipped and flaked, revealing just a plain wall underneath. The doorknob fell off the door with a heavy thud rolling to the edge of the stairs before slowly rolling over the edge.

It vanished before it even made it to the last step, and a discolored section of the wall was all that remained of Logan’s door. He had clocked out, for good.


	20. Fantasy

“What the hell Dorian?!” Virgil practically shouted as he gazed at the dark mage laying sprawled out in the bathroom, with who knows how much blood seeping out of his many wounds as the made in question was messily trying to stitch them up by hand. Evident that he was hurt so badly that not even his magic at this point would help him, only further adding to an alarm that was making the thumping of Virgil’s heart practically skyrocket.

“Well you see...we had a few uninvited guests in the castle. With Roman and Logan out..I dealt with them.” Dorian chuckled awkwardly only to flinch sharply as an agonizing bolt of pain raced up his side at the movement, he inhaled sharply through his fanged teeth. And almost immediately Virgil was down by his side, taking the needle and thread away from him. “I may have been stabbed by them...once...or five times.” He gasped out a pained chuckle, attempting to hide the pain in his eyes and very expression by letting out a laugh. 

“Why didn’t you go to the healers, your stitches are messy, if I hadn’t found you…” Virgil found himself trailing off as the sour taste of fear coated his tongue. If he hadn’t found Dorian...it was very likely that the dark made would have bled out in this tiny bathroom with no one to find him until it started to smell. 

A rough bark of laughter jostled Dorian’s side, making the snake-faced mage wince and grasp at his side once again. “The healers? The very same healers who won’t let me set a single foot inside the infirmary because I might  _ contaminate  _ their precious potions.” Dorian sneered as the needle pierced his flesh again, Virgil grimaced as the bright red blood stained his fingers, and for the meantime, the subject was dropped as he focused on stitching up every single wound that Dorian had earned by protecting the castle. 

Speaking of which, however…

“Why then?” He suddenly asked, and the knight felt Dorian grow carefully still at his question. “You could have alerted the others, or you could have come to me. You hate King Patton, and even more Roman. So...why help at all?” He asked, and raising his eyes up, he saw the tinge of pink that graced the mage’s cheeks. It took him only a second to realize just why Dorian had done what he did.

“Because…” Dorian bit the side of his tongue for a second, the pain seared his nerves but even so he wasn’t keen to let it show on his face as Virgil kept working. “Because it was your day off, none of the other guards would believe me if I told them, and…” The blush on his cheeks brushed the tips of his ears. “Because maybe...perhaps...I don’t hate this place and its inhabitants as much as I previously did….especially a certain knight as well…” 

Virgil’s hands went still for a moment, and the knight found himself holding his breath as Dorian’s hands grasped the edge of his black and golden trimmed cloak. 

Snapping back into it Virgil snipped off the end of the thread before scooting in closer, working on another stab wound but still getting very close to the dark mage. 

“I..” He began slowly, Virgil picked up on the faint tenseness of Dorian’s muscles. Every breath and every exhale of the other's breath let him know one thing, this was not a lie coming from the mage, this was the truth. “I don’t hate a certain dark mage either, quite the opposite in fact.” Virgil felt his cheeks burning at the confession before he cleared his throat. “I also, may regret a few things that I said to him when he first came here. He didn’t deserve to be locked up for doing illegal magick, and...he does deserve to go free. No matter what the laws may or may not state.” 

Warmth, that was the first thing that crossed Virgil’s mind as his wide eyes stared dead ahead, was warmth. As Dorian’s lips pressed solidly against his own, he almost forgot about the needle and thread that he was holding. Up until the made pulled away, a warm smile gracing the snake-faced man’s expression.

“Don’t you get it?” Dorian murmured, a flood of warmth and love rushing through his heart the longer that he looked at the knight’s flushed cheeks and lovestruck expression. “I’m already free.”


	21. Poison

It only took a couple of minutes after the drink passed his lips and slipped down his throat before Logan noticed, the world spun around him in a blurry tango as a sour metallic tang coated the inside of his throat and mouth. The glass that he had just drunk from tumbled to the ground, the sound of shattering glass was muffled as the broken glass scattered all over the floor. Almost as if someone had layered Logan’s ears with cotton preventing him from truly hearing the world around him. 

His knees slammed into the ground although he barely felt the pain in his hands when they were sliced open on the broken glass, all he could see was the two different colored eyes staring down at him. The eyes of a lover he had spent countless nights sleeping with, a lover who’d he’d confided in and told his deepest secrets to, a lover who’d understood him when his entire body had been wracked with sobs, and...a lover who had betrayed him now.

“Why?” He choked the words out, if this was going to be his last and dying breath then he wanted to know, he wanted to understand why...why his beloved Dolos would do this to him. “Why?” Logan’s voice cracked as he attempted to heave himself up only managing to pathetically sit up, his expression was set in one of heartbreak and shock as his cheeks were soon wet with his own tears.

Slow and steady footsteps trailed over to him, the shiny expensive leather shoes taking each step as if they had all the time in the world. Or at least, as if Dolos had all the time in the world, and honestly he did.

Logan’s body shuddered with a sob as he felt his lover’s fingers pinching his chin tilting his head up so that he would be forced to keep looking into Dolos’ beautiful and yet mischievous eyes. He’d been warned about Dolos, he had been warned about engaging in romantics before with him, and yet he hadn’t listened. He had trusted the other man, he had given his heart and his life to him, all in one sitting. He’d married the man who was going to end up killing him. 

Although, to his credit, Dolos did seem somewhat upset, as his thumb brushed over Logan’s cheek wiping away one of the tears that trailed down his cheek before it could drip off of his chin. 

“Please don’t cry my dear starlight,” Dolos murmured, his lips pulling down into a deep frown reaching up with his other hand, he plucked the hat from the top of his head before unfastening his cloak. By now the poison was causing quaking shivers to rattle Logan’s bones, and without even pausing for a second Dolos allowed his cloak to rest on Logan’s fallen form. “Please don’t cry, this is for the best..this had to be done.” He added, and his eyes only gained a mournful look to them as Logan started to tremble harder.

“Why?” Logan spat out, the world was dizzily spinning, he could barely make out the room now. The only thing he could see, was Dolos, Dolos and his beautiful eyes that stared sadly down at him. “Because you hate me? You waited until I trusted you before you struck and ended me? You waited until you could crush my heart once it was yours?” 

Dolos’ eyes widened a look of abject horror dawning on him, he cupped Logan’s face. “Darling no!” He gasped out, and Logan would have laughed at the alarm in Dolos’ voice had he not been dying at that moment. “Darling…” He trailed off for a moment, before he leaned down, his lips pressed tenderly against Logan, and he had to honestly try not to cry at the feeling of it. It felt like their first kiss, so light and so full of fear. “They want you out of the picture,” Dolos murmured once his lips left the other’s,  “They want you gone and dead, and I couldn’t bear to let them lay a single hand on you starlight. You mean the world to me...you mean more to me than you will ever know. So…” 

Dolos himself shuddered as he swallowed thickly, the pad of his thumb brushed over the apple of Logan’s cheek once again. As the look of realization dawned on Logan’s face, he smiled sadly down at him once again. 

“That’s right,” He nodded, “I couldn’t dare to let them touch you. So...this is going to slow your pulse, and I have a few friends who owe me some favors. They’ll get you out, and..and…” Dolos’ bottom lip wobbled for a second, however, before he could turn his head away as Logan’s head started to drift downward. He felt the front of his shirt being tugged, and before he knew it, his lips slammed against Logan’s. 

“I..I love you.” Logan rasped out, the darkness encroaching on his vision felt a lot less scary now, and with the warmth of Dolos’ hands holding his face, and with the smell of the other’s cologne lingering on his cloak, he felt himself pitch forward his consciousness fleeing him. 

His face thumped against the warm solidness of Dolos’ chest, and after that, he knew nothing but darkness. 

Even so, his last fleeting thoughts were of the man he loved, and would continue to love even as his heartbeat slowed to a near stop.  


	22. The Doors

There’s a giant elevator in the mindscape, no one knows what it's for and it always broken. There’s just a down button, and no matter how many times Logan has pressed it, or taken it apart to what it's for it just doesn’t work. The closed elevator doors stay there, and eventually, are forgotten about. 

Halloween passes and the doors are covered by cobwebs and cutouts of pumpkins.

Christmas passes and cutouts of Christmas trees are stuck to the metal doors.

The same goes for Valentine's day and each of their birthdays. 

However, one day the light of the down button flickers to life one day when Logan gets up at three in the morning pulling an all-nighter for exams. The first time he sees it he's sure..absolutely sure that he has to be sleeping, and curiosity tugs at his brain until he get close to it. 

The light of the button is most definitely on, and without thinking he presses it. 

It opens. 

The inside is how he had imagined it, just a normal elevator and not much else. However, he finds that he's unable to stop himself from stepping inside and allowing the doors to shut. The ride down is silent, and the lower and lower he gets...the more that the cold seems to sink into his bones making him shiver and shake the entire way down. 

It's around halfway there when he discovers that he can't summon anything, and that is when his curiosity is suddenly replaced with fear. 

The doors open before he can even think to sink down, if he even can that is.

Darkness greets him, the kind of darkness that blankets everything and makes it impossible to see a single thing. He’s completely and utterly blind here, and once again its fear that grips him and makes Logan choke on every breath he takes. 

"What are you doing here..I wonder?" A deceptively soft voice with just a hint of a growl speaks up, and the sound of someone slowly stepping forward makes him more scared than he honestly should be. The footsteps are slow, too slow, like this person has all the time in the world at his disposal. "This isn't your home." With that the unknown steps forward the light of the elevator shrinking away, but its still enough for Logan to catch a faint glimpse of the identical person standing before him. 

A cloak with a hood that obscures the other’s face. Like a blanket of shadows wrapping him up and hiding him from view, dark but sharp painted nails, and a smooth black cane with a silver beast’s head on the end. 

"Who are you?" Swallowing down his fear Logan manages to ask at least that, and the black painted lips slowly curl into a satisfied smile as if somehow rewarding him for the question. It's a small smile. But a sinister one nonetheless. 

For a moment, a chuckle answers him, it rings around the darkness before going completely silent.

"Why...my pure white dove...” The figure gestures to his own chest with his cane. “I am Self-destruction."


	23. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton has never been what he appeared to be, not when it mattered the most and especially not when he comes back into an old flame’s life. Although, he isn’t the only one.

The moment that he opened the door Logan knew that he was in for a tough time as he stared blankly down at the jovial grinning face that was beaming back at him. Those warm baby blue eyes were more familiar than anything he had in his apartment, and the freckles dotted the other’s face like the stars that dotted the night sky. He recalled countless nights of mapping those freckles out with his fingertips, creating imaginary maps that led to nowhere. Beyond it, all, the warmth that laid within those eyes was the most familiar thing, the memory of sweet morning syrupy pancake kisses dwelled just for a moment in his mind but it didn’t linger. 

It never did, not when he brutally shoved it to the back of his mind. 

“Patton,” He cooly regarded his ex-fiance as he smoothly tucked his hands into his pockets, the key according to Virgil was acting aloof, distant, and cool. Not like his heart was threatening to break out of his ribcage, “What you doing here?” His voice was cold and detached, and for just a second that warm smile wavered, but just for a moment. 

“Aww Lo-bear,” Patton gushed, and Logan internally felt a twinge in his stomach at his treasured pet name coming from the lips of someone who had taken his heart and set it ablaze, before stomping on those ashy remains until there were only pieces left, and then taking those pieces and setting them on fire again. “I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you were doing and-”

“What did you do?” Logan’s voice was like ice, and his hard impenetrable stare wasn’t much better either. 

Patton had missed those cold eyes, framed by that sharp face.  _ So sharp he could cut a man. _ He internally cooed, his own eyes softening the longer he looked up at him. 

Even so, he let out an awkward little cough before he scuffed the toe of his shoes against the ground. “Well…” He began giving a tiny little smile that showed the awkwardness that he certainly didn’t feel, “I may...be wanted by all of the police in the city…” Another chuckle left him as a brief look of shock descended over Logan’s face breaking apart that icy cold exterior, letting him see the warm gooey insides of the man he had once planned to marry and kill. 

“You..” A long-suffering growl left Logan, “Get in!” And before Patton even knew it the college teacher had grabbed him by the front of his shirt dragging him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Before him Logan paced back and forth, the cold detached look breaking away completely as Logan’s lips pressed into a thin line. In the direction of the kitchen, Patton heard the sound of something being set down, before footsteps could be heard. “Lo? Is something wrong?” The sweet tenor of the voice that called out to the professor made Logan’s pacing abruptly stop, and Patton’s inside blaze with a mixture of deadly jealousy and curiosity before a messy head of hair poked out of the kitchen doorway. 

Tired eyes looked back at the both of them, tired eyes outlined with dark circles. The rage burning inside of him only got worse as a smile curled onto Logan’s lips, a smile that once had been directed at him, as the new figure padded forward looping his arm around Logan. The moment those lips pressed against the brow of this new man, Patton wished he’d been carrying his knife, hell anything to settle this new development. 

Within moments Logan’s expression softened at the sight of Virgil, curling his arms around the other’s lanky figure he felt a wave of relief washing over him. “I’m sorry Virgil, this is..an old friend of mine. Patton.” In sheer seconds, Patton watched as this new man’s soft and welcoming eyes turned as cold as ice, and as hard as daggers when his gaze drifted over to him. A look of unfathomable hate stirred in those smokey eyes, that promised a lot of things, but most of all. 

Death.

“Is he going to be sticking around? I just finished making dinner. Pasta puttanesca.” Virgil’s voice turned as sweet and rich as honey as his arm hooked around Logan’s waist, and his eyes never left Patton’s. They were like two alpha wolves staring each other down in front of someone who was utterly oblivious to it all. 

_ He’s mine.  _ Virgil’s sharp stare seemed to say. 

_ Are you sure about that? _ Patton’s seemed to challenge back.  

A slight laugh from Logan broke their staring match, and soon enough all eyes were back on him. “Yes, he’s run into a little bit of trouble, so I figured that I’d go and prepare the guest room for him.” Warmth bubbled inside of Virgil at the sound of the laugh, it had taken him months..maybe even years to get him to laugh after the...incident had occurred. He treasured that laugh, treasured it like a dragon would any number of its horde. Patton didn’t know how rare that laugh had become after he did what he did.

Virgil swatted Logan’s side affectionately, “I’ll show him the room and get it ready, you go on and set up the table. I’m sure that our....guest is starving.” That dagger-like gaze scorched across him once again, and this time Patton only innocently beamed at Logan as the professor paused for a moment. Before leaning down, this time pressing a brief but so very gentle kiss against the corner of Virgil’s mouth.  

The fire that had simmered down just a little bit, abruptly roared back to life inside of him, and his fingers itched to wrap around Virgil’s pale throat and the squeeze the very life out of him.

“I’ll see you in a minute love.” And just like that Logan was gone from their sights. 

It only took a few minutes for Virgil to lead him up the stairs, and the very second that they were out of sight from the kitchen. His hand darted forward as quick as a silverfish, latching onto the dark-eyed man’s throat before slamming his back into the wall. 

“If you hurt him, I will slit your throat without warning.” Patton hissed, the words leaving from behind his gritted teeth as his uncaring and fish-eyed gaze peered into Virgil’s. His fingers tightened and a gasping rattling sound left Virgil's lips, he relished in the sound. The sound that so many of his victims had made before they met their bitter and timely end. 

Only this time, it wasn't a dying wheeze, it was words. 

“Who says that I’ll even give you the chance?” 

It took a second too long for him to notice or even feel the cold touch of metal against his next, from the corner of his eyes the flash of metal caught his attention. To his credit, Virgil too was more than he appeared to be. 


	24. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton worries about Logan sometimes, sometimes when he shouldn’t…and sometimes when he really REALLY should. His boyfriend takes revenge to a whole new level.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

In all honesty, Patton wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or just outright worried about Logan as well as the scene he had come across upon wandering into the kitchen to get a glass of water. There his cute nerd stood, with his hair pinned back out of his face with what must have been five bobby pin as the dark blue dye in his hair set, wearing his space spangled pajamas one green sock on one foot, and a blue on the other. That wasn’t what worried him, however, it was mainly the bottle of hot sauce in one hand, and Logan’s bag of special shake and bake that would be used to season their chicken in the other.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Logan furiously shook the bottle into the bag, the hot sauce leaving the bottle in small doses, which clearly wasn’t enough for the bespectacled nerd as he shook it even harder not even noticing Patton standing there frozen at the doorway. There was a scarily determined look on his face, the kind of look that told Patton he should choose his words very carefully if he didn’t want to be eating that hot sauce bottle.

“Lo, Sweetheart,” Patton began softly, almost flinching back as Logan’s head snapped up in one quick motion to look at him, “What are you doing?” He asked, and in reply Logan’s eyes burned with anger, the kind of passionate anger that had gotten Patton’s attention in high school, the kind of anger that was very bad to be on the receiving end of. Several of Logan’s teachers could attest to that, they’d been on the end of his hour-long rants about society and how they weren’t helping OR doing their job.

Logan shook the bottle even harder, his eyes locked onto Patton’s.

“My father,” Logan’s lips curled into a defining snarl, “Is coming over for dinner,” Looking over to the bottle Logan seemingly decided in a single look that the amount of hot sauce he had poured in was not nearly enough as he worked the stopper off with a fork. “So I’m going to make him regret ever ejecting his sperm from his dick, and into my mother.” Logan tipped the bottle, and the red-hot liquid gushed into the bag staining it a color that wasn’t at all pretty.

“Ah…I see,” Patton pressed his lips into an uncertain line as he shifted from foot to foot, “Are we...are we going to be eating that too?” He asked, with even more uncertainty rising up in his voice. While he certainly didn’t have a problem with spicy food, he wasn’t so sure about this. Spicy was one thing, this..this was something he wasn’t even sure about giving a name to.

Logan’s head snapped back up, and a terrifying grin swept over his face. “ _Yes_!” He grinned, his white teeth gleaming in that terrifying smile of his. The smile that promised many  **many** things, but most of all...sweet or in this case spicy revenge.

The bottle was empty now, and while he didn’t mourn the stomach of Logan’s father, he most certainly did for his own. 

 _Oh dear..._ Was the one thought that swept through Patton’s head as his gaze settled on that smile, without so much as a whimper he got his glass of water quickly vacating the kitchen as soon as Logan began his search for another bottle, and most likely another after that.

This was going to be one...interesting night. To say the least.


	25. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the ending of the crofters video, there are some things that Logan doesn’t understand. Although he soon does, and with those understandings, come with an unorthodox answer. A horrifying one.  
> Warning: Angst, gore, and blood.

The moment the door shut Logan wrestled with the knot of his tie, nearly stretching out the smooth fabric as he jerked it as hard as he could away from his neck. Everything was blurry before him, even as he still had his glasses resting on his nose everything swam as if he was merely underwater.

Patton’s smiling face was stuck in his mind, that smile that was more or less stretched thin with his teeth almost baring at Logan in an almost vicious manner. The narrowed look that was hidden behind a false sense of warmth and glee fullness that the moral side naturally exuded towards all of them on a daily basis. The problem wasn’t with Patton’s smile, or even how he was perceiving it, although the admittance of tears was something to be troubled over. He hardly ever cried, he hadn’t cried when he had been told his many -useless- facts were unnecessary, and he hadn’t cried when it had become apparent that not only was his facts not necessary...but him as well.

He hadn’t cried.

Until now.

The knot of his tie fumbled in his fingers, and with a rough growl, he gripped it tight before practically wrenching it from his neck, tossing it to the side without even a sidelong glance to where it fell. He didn’t care about the damned thing, not right here and most certainly not now.

A grieving broken exhale of tears left his lips as he stood there, among his things. His books, his research, his pictures of his family and loved ones, he stood among it all.

And he hated every last bit of it.

He knew Patton’s smiles, he knew the look that their fatherly side had whenever he was genuinely beaming at all of them. He knew how Patton smiled when he smelled the freshly baked cookies that Logan had made for him on his birthday, he knew the sleepy smile that he was regularly greeted with in the morning.  He knew Patton’s smiles, and this was not one of them. Lips pulled too tightly, too many teeth visible, and his eyes scrunched up.

Looking at him like someone looked at a bug under their foot.

His knees hit the ground with a rough thud, and pain lanced up his knees before eventually fading away just like it always did. Burying his face into his hands Logan was wracked with both confusion and just the tidal wave of guilt and sadness, it washed over him slamming into his heart again and again without a moment’s worth of peace. He felt it all too, every second of every emotion, he felt his nails digging and clawing into his scalp. It would never end, would it? Each second dragged on for an eternity, each moment of sorrow and shame lasting longer than the last.

 _Why?_  That one question that had the audacity to show itself, was soon followed by more.  _Why was he so angry at me? What did I do wrong? Does he...does he just not like it when I’m happy?_ That notion alone made him feel crushed, he didn’t want to dwell on it and yet it wouldn’t leave him alone.  _Would...Would Patton be happier if I wasn’t? Would Patton regain his usual bubbly his bubbly attitude if I stopped being happy?_

_Would..Would..Would..Would?_

It was an endless cycle, as the seconds stretched to minutes, and the minutes to hours. It went on as the desperately caving sensation of his chest filled his entire body. He really was empty on the inside, wasn’t he? He had nothing to give, so he took and took. He had taken away Patton’s happiness, so perhaps...perhaps for once in his life, it was time to give it back.

Hours passed, and not a peep of Logan was seen. Even as worried glances were shared, and all the sides sat amongst the others for dinner. Even so, Logan didn’t show. 

The shadows grew and stretched across the logical side’s bedroom floor, a floor that was previously wooden with a neutral colored rug stretching from the bed to the bathroom. Or at least it was...as in to say a few hours ago that is what Logan’s room would have looked like, he would have known, he had been in here enough times without the logical side being none the wiser to it. Now, however, looking over the wooden floors and the rugs that were stained with red...all he could feel was that mounting sense of horror, that fear that gripped his very soul in a vice-like grip and refused to let him go.

“Now what isn’t this?”

That familiar and what would have been smooth talking voice piped up behind Logan, the words were choked out in a rush. Drenched in a rather ironic amount of worry and horror at the sight that was before him.

Red stained everything, the floors were covered in it. Nothing but bleeding gushing red as Logan slowly turned his head around, even his glasses were stained in that dripping red as a tiny mindless smile cracked onto his lips. Like the act of puppet strings in an amateur's fingers being jerked up into place, behind Logan’s eyes was...there was nothing. At least before there had been some modicum of annoyance and warmth, be it aimed towards the others or..or towards him. But now..now there was just nothing.

“What have you done?” Deceit’s voice was nothing more than a hushed whispered as he took a step back, he could feel the moisture, the stark wetness seeping into his socks and he was terrified to look and see what it actually was. Yet...he couldn’t help himself, as he dragged his heterochromic eyes away from Logan’s smiling twitching face to look down to where he was standing.

_Blood._

_There is so much blood._

Where had it all come from? Where...surely not Logan, there was far too much. The human body couldn’t lose that much blood and still be walking and talking...right?

“What have you done?!” He asked again, this time in a harsh whisper, his bones and muscles were begging him to move. To run, to flee, to go over and check on Logan. Yet, his brain stayed rooted right there, unable to make his body do those exact actions. “What have you done!”

A simple and pleasant, yet mindlessly blank smile answered him back. At least until the whisper, just as empty as Logan’s eyes answered him as the logical side turned around. “I fixed myself, see?” There was nothing. Nothing. “Now I’m as empty on the inside as I am on the outside. Isn’t this just swell?”  _There was nothing..nothing..nothing.. **nothing**._  Just a deep cavern that had been carved into Logan’s chest, his heart was no longer sitting there nestled among his ribs and lungs.

It was on the desk, right next to a pair of scissors drenched in blood, it was sitting right next to it.

There was nothing.


	26. Trust

From the very moment that Logan opened his eyes, he knew that it was going to be one of those days. It felt as if a stone had been resting on top of his chest all night, and his head was aching in the kind of agony that Virgil often lamented about in his waking hours. His eyes themselves ached within his skull, almost as if they were seeking to pop right out of his skull and roll under his desk were not even the faintest bit of light could reach them.

Worst of all though, had to be his stomach and throat.

Speaking of his stomach, it rolled with nausea the very moment that he sat up in bed, a chill sinking its claws into his flesh. But it was a feeling that was soon ignored as soon as he clamped his hand over his mouth, the numbness that had swept over him when he’d been asleep was all but gone as he stumbled out of his bed. Like a bull rushing through a china shop, he stumbled over the books that were laid casually out on his floor, and nearly slipping onto one of his spare pieces of paper that were just something he had discarded in the heat of the moment at approximately midnight last night.

Even so, he stumbled slamming his knee into the corner of the bathroom door frame before he sprawled himself before his toilet and everything came out in one quick violent rush.

His throat burned with the kind of anguish and torment that he hadn’t felt in years, it felt like someone had taken the time to pour scalding hot coffee down his throat with the explicit and impossible instructions to not choke. Logan gagged, as yet another wave of dizziness passed over him as he gripped the porcelain bowl that kept him grounded in this reality.  

It practically killed him to hear the whimper bubbling out of his achingly sore throat, it sounded pathetic out of everything. Like a lost puppy that had no way of knowing where its mother was. He sounded pathetic right now…he was pathetic right now. If the shoe fit, and it most certainly did.

“I’m…fine..” He retched and for once his stomach had nothing left to give as his cheek pressed against the blessedly cool rim of the toilet, his simple dinner of jam covered toast and a simple pack of chips had come to save him instead of merely being his downfall. “I’m fine.” Logan chanted again, and bracing himself he made a valiant effort to push himself back up to his feet.

His knees trembled and shook like that of a newborn lamb, but even so, his legs held his weight.

“I’m fine..I’m fine..I’m fine…” This became the mantra that he repeated both aloud and inside of his head as he stumbled wildly over to the sink, cleaning his mouth out he couldn’t help but to gaze at his own reflection as he spat the water out reaching for his toothbrush to start out the day. Breakfast wouldn’t be that good of an idea, not since he’d just vomited up what he’d last eaten.

He looked absolutely haggard for someone that had just woken up, the dark circles looked etched under his eyes. Like some stone mason had chiseled them onto his face, and speaking of his face it had gained an almost unnaturally pale, if not ghostly hue to it. His hair stuck up in almost every way imaginable, even without his glasses Logan had trouble recognizing himself. To put it simply he looked like shit, there was no denying the facts of that matter. He well and truly looked like the shittiest shit to ever shit.

“I…” Scrubbing a damp hand over his face, Logan couldn’t stop the groan from bubbling up out of his raw throat making the single word alone carry a huskiness with it.

_I might need some help._

Even if he couldn’t verbally speak it, let alone admit to it the logical side knew it. He knew it well enough to know that he was being hypocritical, given the number of times he’d told Virgil let alone anyone else that they should seek help from any one of them should they need it. He had told them numerous times, and look at him now…he couldn’t even take his own advice. What kind of role model was he being if he couldn’t even do that right? What kind of logic was he being if he couldn’t even be logical while he was ill? What kind of logic was he?

_Not a very good one…_

The bitterness of his own thoughts almost surprised him for a moment, as he glared at his own bedraggled reflection in the mirror. It was a glare that held hate within it, and it was the kind of glare that was normally resolved for moments when his feelings had been hurt. He wasn’t a good logic…was he? He was terrible, he couldn’t even admit aloud when he was and wasn’t in need of help. He couldn’t do anything right. He was terrible. He was a terrible logic. Sometimes it would be better if-

“Loooogan!” In an instant, the destructive train of thought was gone as soon as the rapid series of knocks sounded on his door, that all too familiar voice ringing through his bedroom all the way to his bathroom. “Are you awake? I was going to make your favorite, if you wanna help.” The chipper voice cut through it all, and within seconds Logan’s gaze had snapped over to it as he gripped the doorframe.

 _Patton_.

Before the moral side could even bother to know again, Patton almost stumbled back as Logan’s door was thrown open. Surprise colored his face as soon as the door opened, revealing Logan practically slumping against the doorframe like a man who’d drunken way too much on his night on the town. That wasn’t what worried him, however, what worried him was the look of utter misery that made up Logan’s face. It was a look that he never thought that he would see on his left-brained counterpart’s face, a look that expressed weakness above all else.

“Lo?” His voice was increasingly soft as he stepped forward, the moral side’s arms outstretched and it was a good thing too.

Logan almost blindly stepped forward, the world a spectacular blur of colors. A light grey with splotches of white, Patton was wearing that ridiculously soft cat onesie that he often wore to bed or on their off days. He soon got a closer look at it though, as soon as his body lurched forward, and the feeling of those warm arms curling around him securely holding him in place. Cinnamon, french toast, and strawberries filled his nostrils as he buried his face into Patton’s shoulder. A shudder rolled through Logan’s body, and in response, he could feel Patton’s grip tightened around him.

“I…” Logan pressed his lips tightly together for a moment, “I don’t feel well Patton, I believe..I believe that I may have caught something. Will you…” Even now, even as he was seconds away from coming clean he felt something holding him back, stopping him from detailing the very weakness that he knew wouldn’t be judged. He was hesitating, why on earth was he hesitating?

“It’s okay Lo,” Patton’s fingers gingerly drifted through his hair, pushing it out of his face with the kind of movement that was loving in its own way. “I’ve got you, it’ll be alright.” He whispered and Patton’s lips tugged down into a worried frown as he adjusted his grip on Logan, just feeling the other gripping his onesie tighter made the worry bubbling in his chest grow more and more. Logan wasn’t usually like this, so something had to have been wrong.

With that being said, however, Logan buried his face even more into Patton’s shoulder with just the sensation of the other’s gentle fingers combing through his messy hair flattening it back down.

“I need your help…” Logan finally whispered, “Will you..”

Understanding almost instantly blossomed onto Patton’s face, just mere seconds before a smile soon followed it. Stepping forward he moved to lead Logan back to his bed.

“You can trust me, Lo, I promise.”


	27. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is something that all of the sides need, and something that Deceit, in general, has been neglecting. Not necessarily a good thing when someone comes knocking.

“Gurl, what the hell crawled up your ass and died.”

From the very moment that Deceit had heard the annoying voice behind him, he knew that it was going to be a rough day for him, as he cast the sunglasses-wearing side a glare that would most certainly be able to melt asphalt bubble and boil like a vat of tar. His heterochromic eyes narrowed darkly at the other side, a soft but deadly hiss leaving his gritted teeth the longer that he glowered back at the other.

“I totally haven’t slept thirty minutes within the past five days, so you really shouldn’t tread carefully Insomnia. I’m really in a good mood right now.” He softly snarled, bitterness and rage dwelling within in his voice, as the other side merely raised an eyebrow back at him. The sound of coffee being loudly slurped by a straw was grating on his ears, with each gulp it ticked yet another box on his mental checklist of reasons why he should strangle the other dark side where he stood.

Remy, on the other hand, slurped and slurped at his iced coffee, almost seemed to delight in the tick that Deceit’s right eyebrow garnered the longer that the dishonest side glowered hatefully at him. It was cute how riled up he was getting over Remy just standing there before him, he almost wanted to drape his arm over the shorter side and tease him more and more. But then again the flexing of Deceit’s hands, and the blazing look in his eyes told him that if he did it, it would likely be the last thing he ever did.

So instead, draining the last of his iced coffee, Remy carelessly tossed the cup over his shoulder. He didn’t even need to look at it to know that it had vanished long before it had even hit the ground, and leaning in so close to that he could count the individual scales that now while they appeared to be dull, usually had a beautiful iridescent gleam to them.

“Gurl,” He began flicked Deceit’s hat back off of his head, delighting in the light dusting of red that coated the dishonest side’s cheeks as he leaned in his a tad bit more. “You need some TLC time, right here, right now.” He crooned a smirk curling onto his lips as soon as Deceit’s gaze finally broke from his, glaring almost hatefully down at his fallen hat in silence.

“It’s not funny that you think I can just take the time to do that, but in case you’ve had your head stuck in that coffee grinder for too long. I can’t!” Deceit snarled back at him, stamping his foot on the ground in a childish fashion as he stared angrily but also tiredly back up at the beanpole of a side. “I can’t take time to do a TLC Insomn-”

“Remy” The word left his lips before Deceit even had time to finish that thought, leaving Deceit to owlishly blink back at the other side before it finally seemed to connect as he registered just what the other had said to him.

“What?”

Another and yet softer smirk lit up Remy’s face as he slid his sunglasses off of his face, neatly folding them before he playfully tapped Deceit’s nose the offending item. “I decided on my name, it’s Remy. So I’d like you to call me Remy. How does that sound?” He murmured, inched closer little by little, “Dee?” The whisper of the other’s nickname left his lips like a promise, or more so like the oath murmured in the most ancient tongue that was ever recorded in human history. It was more than a promise, and it was more than an oath, it was something more...a secret.

“I..well Remy then.” Deceit stumbled over his words for a moment more than a little flustered by the other dark side’s close proximity, as well as what this meant for the two of them. Remy had told him his name, none of the dark sides told their names to anyone. They didn’t trust each other, and they didn’t give out their names like it was candy that was for damned certain. “I can’t just relax..I have to..I have..”

It must’ve been the complete lack of sleep affecting him, but the longer he looked up, the longer he gazed into those pale brown eyes the more he found himself forgetting just what he was talking about.

“Of course you can Dee,” Remy’s hand was surprisingly warm as it rested on his shoulder, “I can help...if you’d like for me too. You shouldn't be going without sleep, hell you reminded me about that on a daily basis.” Deceit couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body as soon as he felt Remy’s warm hand traveling up his face, eventually coming to cradle his scaled cheek. The sensation of the other’s warm thumb drifting over his scales was more relaxing and tantalizing than he would ever let on.

“I…” His lips pressed into a thin line before the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and he couldn’t help but to notice Remy’s eyes tracking the movement of his tongue. “Promise to wake me up after a few hours? I need to make sure that Spite doesn’t get ahold of Sluth.”

A cocky dazzling grin lit up Remy’s face, “You should know better than to doubt me.” And raising his hand he allowed his fingers to gingerly brush over Deceit’s forehead, something that the dishonest side welcomed as he shut his eyes clearly welcoming his soon to be unconscious state.

As soon as Deceit’s body bonelessly slumped, Remy had his arms under the dishonest side, curling around him protectively as he held him close to his chest. Deceit’s messy curls bounced against his perfectly round cheeks, and the look of utter peace that had spread over his expression was almost intoxicating as the other side’s lips slightly parted letting out the softest snore that had ever graced Remy’s ears. Scooping up Deceit’s legs, the insomniac side held the other close to him, just taking a few solid minutes to stare at the other now that he knew no awkward comments would come from his staring. He couldn’t help but to stare, how could he not? When he wasn’t putting on his villain facade in front of the others, Deceit looked to be as cute as a puppy.

“Gurl…” Remy murmured, his grip tightening on the other momentarily, before his legs started carrying him to the couch. Where he laid the other side down, layering him in a pile of blankets, after he’d slipped Deceit’s shoes and cape off. “You’re hot as fuck.” He added with a warm quirk of his lips, and tousling the dishonest side’s hair he let him have his sleep.

When Deceit woke up, he woke up covered in a familiar jacket that smelled of leather, pine, and the smell of the grass after a heavy rain.  


	28. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton, Virgil, and Roman are vampires with Logan as their reincarnated lover. It looks all too dour, however, as it seems like they might once again lose Logan to forces outside of their control. However, it is not the end. Not yet.

“It shouldn’t be too hard Patton!” The first thing that registered within Logan’s mind upon finding his head resting on the silky softness of a familiar red pillow was the fact that there was shouting, more than that, it was the kind of shouting that was attempted in a lower voice but somehow managed to climb its way back up to a yell. It was Roman’s voice, he was not only yelling, but yelling at Patton on top of that. “All it would take is one bite and..and he’d be immortal! We wouldn’t have to worry..he’d live forever like the rest of us! He’d be fine!”

So it was him they were talking about, he didn’t need more than two brain cells to put that together. They’d been fighting about him more and more recently, although they tried to let on that everything was alright. Logan was no fool though, he knew when he was being talked about, and he knew when it was being done behind his back. He didn’t get this far in life not figuring that out on his own.

A pair of feet shuffled next to the bed he was laying it, and it only took a second for him to realize that he was not only without his tie and glasses, but his shoes, and socks. Either Roman or Patton had dressed him for bed, his heart warmed at the thought of their gentle hands tucking him in for bed. But it didn’t stay that way for long as the sound of an anxious foot tapping sounded not too far away, so Virgil as well was inside of the room.

“Roman,” Virgil rough but hushed voice broke through the silence left behind by Roman’s yelling, “We can’t  **do** that! You know the laws! If he finds out what we did..what we turned Logan into..he..he…” There was silence for the longest time, before a gentle sniffling could be heard, only to be shortly followed by the Patton’s comforting whispers. The kind and gentle vampire were more than likely running his fingers through Virgil’s hair in an effort to calm him down. “Do want him to die?!” Virgil choked out through all of his tears, “Do you want to receive a bottle of his ashes, do you want to have his head delivered back to us like D-”

“NO!” Roman roared, and the stones of the walls trembled and shook for a moment. “No…” Roman repeated more softly his own voice cracking as well. “I don’t want that..I don’t…But..but if we do nothing..if we just let him live…then…” Roman swallowed, and it was fairly easy for Logan to envision the bloody tears welling up in the extravagant vampire’s eyes. How his bottom lip would tremble before he bit it in an attempt to quell the trembling, and how he’d look away in order to hide the tears in his eyes.

A pair of light footsteps moved closer to Roman, “He will die.” It was the first time that kind gentlehearted Patton had spoken up since Roman had started his yelling fit, and just as before his voice was calm, smooth, and reassuring. “The sickness will claim his life and he will die. We…” Patton swallowed thickly, “We all know that Roman..we all know what we stand to lose if we leave him be…but we can’t..we just can’t… It will have to be Logan’s decision and..and his as well. Sickness or not…he isn’t likely to just give the gift of vampirism away on a whim Ro…you know that.”

A stifled sob fell free from Roman’s lips, and within seconds he had seized the front of Patton’s shirt, burying his face into his shoulder before letting out the well of tears that he had been battling for the better part of a week. At least since Logan had come into their life again, the sight of their reincarnated lover had not been an easy one to bear, but he had tried to do so with all of his strength. He sobbed and sobbed, faintly feeling both Patton’s hands patting his back as well as Virgil’s fingers combing through his hair. Out of all of them, he had taken it the worse. The death, the reincarnation, the news, the sickness, just…all of it. He had tried to handle it, he had tried to ignore it.

A lot of good that was doing him now.

“You three shouldn’t worry so much,” The moment that Logan’s deep, smooth, but equally cold voice piped up he had three sets of eyes locked on him. Three sets of eyes that he apathetically regarded with a cold hard stare, his arms were crossed and that alone told them that he was not to be trifled with right then. Even if he was human in this life, he still had a razor-sharp tongue that he could and would use with little regard for who he was verbally lashing out against. Even so, it didn’t make his next words any easier to bear. “You three let me die in the past, what’s one more time? Shouldn’t be a problem…should it?”

Sliding from the cool silky sheets of the bed, Logan stalked away, pointedly ignoring the looks from the other three vampires. He should have felt bad for saying what he did, he should have felt bad for the pure shock and guilt that fell over their faces.

But he wasn’t.

They’d let him die in his past life, they’d let his lifeless body hang from the gallows when his only crime had been existing as a witch. They’d let him die when they had the power to stop it, they had brought this upon themselves. He couldn’t even imagine going back and facing them, not as his hands were shaking and he could feel a strange pressure welling up in his chest. Instead, he stubbornly stalked away, ignoring the pitiful sound of his name being called. He walked away with no idea of where he was going.

Logan hated this, he hated the sickness eating at his body and he hated the discussion he had been privy to not even a few minutes ago. So he marched away, forcing his lungs to expand and take in as much oxygen as they could before he exhaled, coughing raggedly with every single breath.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this! I. HATE. THIS!_

There was no plainer way to say it, as his hand lashed out. He didn’t dare to look and see where he had his fist aimed, he only felt it. As his fist connected with the stone wall, again and again, and again and.. He needed to hit it harder, he ruthlessly thought to himself not giving himself a single moment to think himself out of this, or of what he was even doing as he reared his fist back. The world was already a blur of tears, the warm pathways of water trickling down his face.

 _Hit. It. Harder._ He practically snarled to himself, and cocking his hand back he-

“STOP!” Roman’s voice echoed throughout the stone walls of the castle, booming and commanding as it usually was when the vampire let go of his own control. Logan could feel his cold hand grasping ahold of his elbow, stopping himself from stupidly punching the damn wall again. “I know you’re angry with us..but stop this! There are better ways to let out aggression than hurting yourself.”

But he wasn’t hurt..was he? His fist didn’t hurt..there was no blood. His muscles didn’t even ache from overexerting himself. He…wasn’t hurt. He felt odd..good even.

Like a pair of puppet dummies, both Logan’s and Roman’s eyes trailed down from the human’s arm, down to his clenched fist as. Deep blue, that was the first color that calm to mind the moment that Logan got a good look at his hand, as a deep blue glow sparked to life. It was as if a mini thunderstorm had settled around Logan’s closed fist, protecting it from any and all damage.

“Magic?” Both he and Roman spoke at the same time, although with two very different tones, he had magic..he wasn’t human at all.

He…was a witch.


	29. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When there is panic among the other sides and Virgil is nowhere to be seen, there’s one who knows just how to deal with it. Even if its not the most convenient way. 
> 
> Warnings: None, this is silly fluff with the tiniest feathering of angst.

That morning the kitchen was filled with the sound of clanking silverware and the heavenly smell of waffles cooking, everything was as it should have been. The coffee maker beeping as the last of the coffee dripped into the coffee pot, just seconds before a onesie covered hand grasped the handle pouring it into a star covered mug. A large chunk of butter was soon plopped on top of a pile of waffles fit for a king and a prince, and the steam that rose from the delectable breakfast quickly steamed up the glasses that looked down at them.

Everything was as it should have been.

Almost everything at least.

Roman worriedly looked up from his breakfast and towards the stairs for the fiftieth time within the hour, he hadn't yet touched his waffles and the butter had long since seeped into them making them a little more than soggy and mushy. His meal no longer held his attention, especially as Patton’s foot nervously tapped against the tiled floor making a steady rhythm echo throughout the kitchen. Only accompanied by the occasional rustle from the pages of Logan’s book, that now was only taking up less and less of the logical side’s attention. Soon enough, the tip of the bespectacled side’s finger tapped against his mug, only adding to the grating sound of Patton’s own nervousness.  
  
"He’s been up there for an hour..." The creative side's voice was that of someone about to throw a temper tantrum especially when it was accompanied with his infamous pout, although he wasn't fooling anyone in that kitchen. It was clear that he was worried, just as they were all worried for deep dark storm cloud of their lives.

Virgil was always on time for breakfast, ever since they’d welcomed him into their little family he’d seemingly made a point to arrive on time. As if proving something to them all.   
Chewing on his bottom lip, Patton’s tapping foot eventually came to a halt as he glanced towards the pile of food he had prepared for them all. “ And breakfast is getting cold.” He softly muttered, there was a whine somewhere in his voice. The kind of whine a dog would make when watching their human go away every day to school, but this was different, this was Virgil. “ What if he’s fallen!” The words rushed from the moral side’s mouth as he shoved himself abruptly away from the counter, his fingernails now digging into the warmly colored flesh of his arm. “What..whatif he’s tripped in the shower..what if-” The worries kept spewing and erupting from his mouth, one after another that honestly made Logan unsure who truly was the anxious side among them.

Eventually, the combined effort of both Roman’s and Patton’s concerted expression was just too much to bear right then and there.

“What if-”

A loud clatter filled the air, as the coffee mug that had just been in Logan’s hand, now only half empty, slammed against the countertop in a flurry of motion. Looking over to them, the both of them were astounded by the exhausted look in Logan’s eyes he looked over from the swirling contents of his coffee with the gaze of someone who was well and truly dead inside. The words that had been on Patton’s tongue froze within mere seconds of seeing that look, of course Logan was exhausted with all of the work he had been doing in the past week and their worries clearly weren’t doing him any favors. A sickening concoction of guilt and worry stirred inside of Patton’s guts, he’d just ruined Logan’s morning with the kinds of emotions that Logan already was all too willing to avoid.

 _Apologize_. He hastily thought to himself as soon as Logan started to straighten himself up.  _Apologize before he leaves and goes back to his bedroom!_

“Hold my coffee.”

Three words.

Three words that were just the slightest bit slurred with exhaustion and the remains of sleep, but be that as it may, and despite the fact that Patton just stood there for a moment clearly having no idea on what to do as Logan shuffled over to him pressing a coffee cup full of lukewarm coffee into his hands. Despite Patton’s reaction, and despite however Roman had reacted in that moment, it didn’t stop Logan from shambling over to the stairs, climbing each one as if they were the summit of Mount Everest themselves. And if Logan could feel the burning gaze of the other two sides on his back, he certainly didn’t say so as he lifted his legs that felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds each, forcing himself up each step.

By the time he made it completely up the stairs, and to Virgil’s bedroom, he wanted nothing more than to take a nap right there on the dark purple patch of carpet in front of the anxious side’s door. It felt so soft and thick under his toes, he could imagine just kneeling down and curling up like some cat in front of a fireplace. But no, no he was there for a reason, and the reason wasn’t a power nap.

The doorknob felt icy cold under his hand, as if Virgil had dedicated his night and most of the previous day to sticking his doorknob in the freezer when no one was looking. But regardless of the chill that swept through Logan’s body, the door opened with ease, giving him entrance to the pitch black room and amble towards the massive black and purple bed with an oddly shaped lump in the middle.

Even Virgil’s bed looked as soft as a storm cloud rolling in from the horizon. _Lay on it._ He impulsively thought to himself, and with little thought to the sleeping mass in the middle of the bed, the logical side did a rather illogical thing.

He opened his arms as wide as he could, and fell starfish style onto the bed.

His head thumped solidly against what must have been Virgil’s ribs, it was then that a grumpy and very tired grunt answered his physical assault. Just mere seconds before a blindly waving hand pressed against the logical side’s cheek, attempting more than anything to get him away so that Virgil could reclaim precious seconds of his sleep. And honestly, Logan would have liked nothing more than to give it to him, except for the fact of the matter being the majorly concerned prince, and the panicking fatherly side downstairs waiting for their dark stormy knight. So that only left one final thing that he could do, the worst of the worst when it came to any of them.

“Virgil,” Logan’s muffled voice slurring voice cut through the silence of the dark room like a knife as he prodded the other’s side again and again. “Virgil.” He tried again, and in the moment that it seemed like he wasn’t getting any results, he knew just what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Logan wiggled until he was more solidly on top of the bed. He moved until he could feel the feathery softness of the anxious side’s hair and the smooth curve of his ear before he leaned in.

“Hi,” He began, his voice taking on a much more cold and professional tone to it. “I’m your guidance counselor and I’d like to talk to you about your plans for the future.”

There was instant chaos.


End file.
